My Admirer & His Brother
by RyeoRim411
Summary: Jika disuruh memilih antara saudara dan cinta, mana yg kau pilih? /Aku ... / Pair: YeWook ! Slight KyuMin Re-Publish! Chap7 up! COMPLETE! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Admirer and His brother

Rated: K

Cast: Kim JongWoon,

Kim RyeoWook,

Other Cast

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki ~('-'~) (~'-')~ gak terima? Silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kiri atas^^

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, typo.

Halooo reader *tebar bias* ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh YWS (YeWook Shipper) semoga bisa ff ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua^^

NO BASHING or FLAME

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Lah ngeyel?

Bruagh ... Tuiiiinggggg *tendang bareng ddangko brothers*

Masih gak ngerti?

*ambil wand* Avada Kedavra~ *ketawa puas bareng aunty Bellatrix*

#shyshycat Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

"Jongwoon-ah," terdengar sebuah suara memanggil seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang menjadi idola. Sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga namja yang bernama Kim Jongwoon tersebut. Ya dia adalah Shindong ahjusshi penjaga apartemen mereka. Apartement boyband yang sedang naik daun, Ryeosom. Boyband yang beranggotakan lima orang namja tampan dan berkelas. Dan namja bernama Jongwoon tersebut merupakan lead vocal dari boyband yang sedang naik daun ini. Bergegas ia menghampiri penjaga apartemen berpostur tambun yang sudah berada di depan pintu dorm. Sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, ia membatin, 'Malam ini dingin sekali.'

"Shindong Ahjusshi, ada apa? Malam-malam begini memanggilku." tanyanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket. Bermaksud mengurangi rasa dingin yang kini benar-benar menghinggapi telapak tangannya. 'Ah, kenapa di saat seperti ini sarung tanganku malah hilang?'

Shindong ahjussi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Jongwoon, "Ada hadiah untukmu. Tadi ada seorang namja manis yang menitipkan ini padaku." katanya sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah pada Jongwoon. "Kelihatannya dia masih SMA, mungkin salah seorang fansmu." lanjutnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket miliknya.

Jongwoon tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan ahjussi tersebut, "Ah, terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus hingga matanya yang sipit melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, baiklah aku akan kembali ke pos. Dingin sekali. Sebaiknya kau juga masuk." perintahnya kemudian membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongwoon.

Setelah membalas membungkukkan badan pada Shindong ahjusshi, Jongwoon pun bergegas masuk ke dalam. Sungguh hari ini cuaca sangat dingin. Tentu saja ini dikarenakan Seoul sedang menghadapi musim salju. Hampir seluruh kota diselimuti oleh salju yang sangat tebal. Ia menutup pintu dorm kemudian melepaskan sepatu yang digunakannya tadi. Ketika hendak melangkah ke kamar, ia mencium bau sedap yang ternyata berasal dari dapur. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan namja berjari mungil ini sedang lapar. 'Siapa yang memasak ya?' batinnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal menggunakan salah satu tangan yang bebas. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, dengan masih mencium aroma sedap yang menguar dan menusuk setiap indra penciumannya. Jongwoon memperhatikan seisi dapur, 'Hah... Hankyung ge, ternyata dia yang memasak. Hmm nasi goreng Beijing?' Jongwoon masih memperhatikan Hankyung gege yang sibuk memasak. Pria Cina ini memang lihai dalam hal masak-memasak dan masakan andalannya adalah nasi goreng Beijing. Walaupun sederhana tapi makanan ini bisa membangkitkan selera makannya yang terbilang kecil.

"Jongwoon, kau rupanya." Hangeng menoleh ke arah Jongwoon sebentar, kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap ke nasi gorengnya yang sudah siap untuk disajikan.

"Ya...Hangeng ge, aku lapar..." ucapnya lalu tersenyum jahil sambil mendekatinya perlahan-lahan. Tepat sebelum Jongwoon menyentuhnya, dia berbalik dan berkata sambil menggerak-gerakkan sendok di depan wajah Jongwoon, "Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Aku akan buatkan satu untukmu." ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Gamsahamnida," Jongwoon membungkukkan badan dengan hormat sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu berbalik menuju ke kamar. Belum sempat namja beriris hitam tersebut beranjak, suara lembut bagaikan angel menginterupsinya.

"Jongwoon-ah, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menatapnya curiga. Sebagai leader dari group ini, Leeteuk harus menjaga setiap tingkah-laku dongsaengnya. Ia tidak mau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada group yang dengan susah payah dibangunnya ini. Apalagi jika terjadi karena kecerobohan atau hal-hal kecil, ia akan sangat menyesal.

"Err sungguh mau tau?" tanya Jongwoon dengan nada jahil. Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sambil tetap memperhatikan kotak yang digenggam namja berkulit putih itu sedari tadi.

"Hadiah untuk orang tampan dan..." ia menyeringai, menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Dan ...?" Leeteuk hyung melanjutkan ucapannya yang menggantung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Karena hanya aku yang dapat, berarti aku yang paling tampan." lanjutnya.

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hahahaha" seketika tawa namja itu meledak saat melihat ekspresi aneh dari hyung-nya tersebut. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Benar-benar menghindar sebelum Leeteuk marah dan melempar dirinya dengan benda-benda disekitar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menang! Aku memang paling hebat! Hahaha..." terdengar teriakan dan tawa laknat dari seseorang yang mampu membangunkan seluruh penghuni dorm yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Tak terkecuali Jongwoon. Pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur lelap ini pun terbangun. Ia kemudian menutup kedua telinganya dari teriakan titisan setan yang asyik bermain game di salah satu sudut ruangan. 'Benar-benar magnae setan.' rutuknya kesal.

"Kyuhyun-ah cepat tidur. Ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari, kita ada jadwal pagi ini. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat karena kau bangun kesiangan." oceh namja yang lebih tua dari namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tersebut sambil melemparkan bantal pada lawan bicaranya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ocehan tersebut mengangkat badannya ke posisi duduk menghadap Jongwoon.

"Ya ya ya, baiklah aku tahu." dengusnya sambil mencibir. Dengan iseng ia mengangkat kotak berwarna merah milik Jongwoon yang tadi secara tidak sengaja diletakkan di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil mencoba membuka kotak yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Namun Jongwoon dengan cepat meraih kotak berwarna merah dari tangan titisan devil tersebut. Itu miliknya, dari fansnya, dan seharusnya ia yang membukanya untuk pertama kali, bukan orang lain.

"Ah, itu hadiah dari fans untukku. Shindong ahjusshi memberikannya saat aku pulang tadi." Jongwoon diam sejenak.

"Dia bilang seorang namja SMA yang memberikannya." lanjutnya sambil membuka perlahan kotak tersebut.

"Namja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk lehernya. "Itu hadiah dari namja dan kau menerimanya?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jongwoon tidak sopan.

Jongwoon menoleh sejenak kearah Kyuhyun kemudian menautkan kedua alisnya, "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya cuek, ia kembali sibuk dengan hadiah yang diterimanya tersebut.

"Jangan bilang kau ... "

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun-ah tidak baik menolak pemberian fans. Bukankah kita harus menghargai mereka? Jika tidak ada mereka, kita bukan apa-apa." ucap Jongwoon bijak. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan bijak dari hyungnya tersebut hanya mampu berdecak kesal. Sambil sesekali membatin, 'Sejak kapan ia menjadi sebijak ini?'

"Kau lihat?" tanya Jongwoon sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan merah rajutan dan sebuah surat dari kotak tersebut. "Kebetulan sekali aku sedang membutuhkan sarung tangan." ucapnya riang sambil membuka surat itu. 'Tulisannya rapi sekali, seperti tulisan yeoja.'

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menggerutu, terdiam saat melihat Jongwoon membuka surat yang ada di dalam kotak merah itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi surat tersebut. Penasaran? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan isi surat dari seorang namja pada namja idolanya. Yah kalau dari yeoja sih dia tentu tau isinya tapi ini dari namja, catat seorang namja. "Apa isi suratnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap mendongakkan kepalanya. Sesekali menatap lekat sarung tangan yang ada di dalam genggaman Jongwoon.

Jongwoon yang melihat Kyuhyun penasaran seperti itu mencibir kemudian membaca surat tersebut. "Hanya tertulis, 'Semoga kau tidak kedinginan, Kim Sungmin." jelasnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Tangannya berusaha merebut surat yang ada di genggaman Jongwoon. "Ya, hanya itu." Jongwoon melipat surat tersebut kemudian menaruhnya di dalam kotak merah itu. "Kau bilang nama namja itu Kim Sungmin bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyelidik. Jongwoon memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, ia sudah hafal dengan sifat dongsaengnya yang satu ini. "Tapi di sarung tangan ini ada inisial KRW, harusnya kan KSM." lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan hal yang ia maksud pada Jongwoon.

"Hah..."ia menghela nafas panjang, "Mungkin itu hanya hiasan." ucapnya cuek.

"Hiasan tidak seperti ini, ditaruh di sudut, seperti inisial nama." imbuh Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sudahlah Kyu, sebaiknya kita tidur." ucap Jongwoon.

"Itu pun kalau kau masih mau melihat matahari terbit esok hari." tambahnya kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak kembali ke tempat tidur. Lalu ditariknya selimut miliknya sebatas dada. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah laku hyungnya itu mendengus kesal. Ia menaruh kembali sarung tangan rajutan itu, beberapa saat kemudian ia meniru apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon. Setelah kegiatan tersebut tidak terdengar suara dari keduanya. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas teratur, ternyata mereka sudah terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, setiap hari Selasa Jongwoon selalu mendapatkan bermacam-macam hadiah. Dan tentu saja benda yang memang sedang dibutuhkannya di dalam kotak merah. Masih dengan pengirim yang sama, Kim Sungmin.

'Namja ini, selalu tahu apa yang kubutuhkan.' batinnya sambil menimang-nimang kotak merah yang diterimanya hari ini. 'Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Yah, bagaimanapun juga, aku harus berterima kasih padanya.' batinnya.

Jongwoon meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang mungil di dagu. Sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkannya. Terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Dan beberapa kali terlihat kerutan di keningnya. Namja itu benar-benar berpikir keras rupanya.

"Aku tau!" ia melompat dari tempat duduknya semula. Sambil mengacungkan telunjuk mungilnya yang sedari tadi ia ketuk-ketukan ke meja. Namja bersuara baritone tersebut tersenyum kecil kemudian berlari keluar dorm, bermaksud menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook PoV

Kurang lebih enam bulan Sungmin hyung mengirimkan hadiah pada salah satu anggota boyband yang paling ia kagumi, Kim Jongwoon. Menurut dirinya, ia hanya menyukainya sebatas penggemar dengan idolanya, tidak lebih. Padahal jika dilihat dari kelakuannya, kalian pasti mengerti kenapa aku selalu menggodanya. Sungmin hyung mengagumi suara baritone-nya yang lembut dan merdu.

Oh iya soal hadiah? Iya aku Kim Ryeowook, adik dari Kim Sungmin, orang yang membantu Sungmin hyung untuk mengirimkan hadiah-hadiah pada Kim Jongwoon, lead vocal dari boyband Ryeosom. Sarung tangan, syal dan semua hadiah berbahan rajutan, aku yang merajutnya. Bahkan surat itupun aku yang menulisnya. Dan tentu saja atas nama Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung terlalu takut untuk mengutarakan kekagumannya pada Jongwoon. Makanya aku selalu membantunya menitipkan hadiah itu pada Shindong ahjusshi penjaga apartemen Ryeosom. Dan aku yakin, Sungmin hyung sekarang mulai membayangkan Jongwoon yang berpergian dengan menggunakan barang-barang pemberiannya err ralat pemberian dariku lagi. Dan itu selalu sukses menimbulkan efek tersenyum-senyum, tertawa-tawa, berjalan tanpa arah sampai menabrak orang. Dia tidak akan sadar dari lamunannya kalau tidak mendengar jeritanku.

"Ya! Sungmin hyung! Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini kau menginjak kakiku!, huh." Teriakku yang sejak tadi berjalan di sampingnya. Aku mempoutkan bibirku, tidak suka. Jujur, aku tidak seperti hyungku itu. Aku memang tidak tertarik dengan boyband dan sebagainya. Melihat pun tidak. Menurutku mereka hanyalah namja-namja yang merasa dirinya tampan. Dan akan tebar pesona jika berada di depan fansnya terutama jika fansnya yeoja. Tapi Sungmin hyung kan namja, bagaimana dia bisa terjerat dengan namja yang bernama Jongwoon itu?

Yang ada di benakku hanya satu, 'Seberapa tampan namja bermarga Kim tersebut?'

"Aku tidak akan menemanimu ke sana lagi!" ucapku kesal dengan tangan yang tersilang di depan kedua dadaku.

"Aku pulang! Sampai jumpa!" lanjutku kemudian melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Sungmin hyung yang sedari tadi masih mencoba mencerna ucapanku.

Cepat-cepat Sungmin hyung menarik lenganku dan menyeretku mendekati apartemen yang setiap Selasa kami datangi, apartement Ryeosom. "Aku mohon, bantu aku lagi Ryeowook-ah. Aku janji tidak akan bertingkah konyol lagi." ucapnya sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Dipancarkannya bunny eyes attack andalannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat diriku tidak tega, "Hah ya ya ya...aku akan menolongmu. Dan ini yang terakhir." ucapku tegas.

Kami kemudian berjalan menuju pos tempat Shindong ahjussi menjaga apartement Ryeosom. Dan Sungmin hyung, ia mengikutiku diriku dari belakang. Ia sudah hafal apa yang akan kami lakukan lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kami. Kami membungkuk, kemudian aku menyerahkan kotak berwarna merah serta makanan kesukaan Shindong ahjussi sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Ah, lagi-lagi berwarna merah." Shindong ahjusshi memperhatikan kotak milik Sungmin hyung yang ada di tangannya. Kami hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Shindong ahjussi menyeringai, "Boleh kubuka?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hadiah itu hanya boleh dilihat pertama kali oleh Jongwoon-ku," belum aku sempat menjawab, Sungmin hyung sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. Shindong ahjussi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti. "Jongwoon-ku?" Sungmin hyung menganggukkan kepalanya, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Shindong ahjussi.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya yang menyukai Jongwoon itu kau?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Sungmin hyung tidak sopan, lalu telunjuknya mengarah kepadaku. "Atau dia?"

"Tentu saja aku," dengan cepat Sungmin hyung langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shindong ahjussi. "Darimana ahjussi berpikiran bahwa dongsaeng-ku ini menyukai Jongwoon-ah?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjukku. 'Hah' aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah hyung-ku ini. 'Kekanakan'

"Karena hadiah ini langsung ku terima dari dirinya, bukan kau. Hmm baiklah." Shindong ahjussi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, tapi dari wajahnya kelihatan jelas bahwa dirinya bingung.

"Oh iya, Jongwoon berpesan padaku, kalau orang yang mengirim hadiah ini datang, cegah dia pulang." katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Jongwoon sepertinya ingin menemuimu. Dia penasaran sekali. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau tunggu saja dia?" lanjutnya dan lagi-lagi Shindong ahjussi mengatakannya sambil menatapku, bukan Sungmin hyung. Aku yang merasa tidak enak dengan Sungmin hyung pun menepuk pelan pundaknya. Ia terlihat kaget. Ada perasaan tidak suka yang kulihat dari wajahnya saat Shindong ahjussi mengatakan bahwa Jongwoon ingin menemuiku. Agar tidak terjadi salah paham aku pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Shindong ahjussi. Bahwa sebenarnya yang menyukai Jongwoon adalah Sungmin hyung.

"Ooo baik aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang, kalian tidak mau menemui Jongwoon?"

"ckckck," Sungmin hyung berdecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ahjussi, kalau aku datang ke sini dengan harapan bisa menemuinya, kami tidak perlu menoleh ke kanan kiri setiap datang kemari."

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Sebelum mereka datang." ajakku sambil menarik lengan Sungmin hyung, kemudian berlari menjauh. Setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih Shindong ahjussi, Selasa depan kami akan datang lagi. Sampai jumpa." ucap Sungmin hyung sambil melambai-lambaikan salah satu tangannya yang terbebas dari tarikanku.

Setelah menjauh dari apartement tersebut, aku melepaskan tarikanku pada Sungmin hyung, "Err Ryeowook-ah, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil meraba-raba tangannya yang ku tarik tadi.

"Umm~"

"Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan kotak berwarna merah? Hadiah pilihanmu juga sebagian berwarna merah." Sungmin hyung terdiam sebentar, "Padahal aku belum memberitahu warna kesukaan Jongwoon." ucapnya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Entahlah hanya saja, aku rasa warna itu cocok untuk dirinya," ucapku cuek kemudian melangkahkan kaki dan menautkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala. Berjalan santai. Sungmin hyung yang mendengar jawabanku mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau ... Kau tidak menyukainya kan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaannya, kutatap dua iris hitam yang sedang menanti jawabanku tersebut. "Ani.." jawabku singkat. "Lagipula, bagaimana aku bisa menyukai orang yang bahkan belum pernah aku temui." tambahku. "Ayo hyung, eomma pasti sudah menunggu kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Normal PoV

"Selasa lalu namja itu mengabaikan pesanku dengan pergi begitu saja. Kim Sungmin, hari ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Kulihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 2. Kata Shindong ahjusshi, namja itu biasa datang pukul 13.00. Kenapa sekarang terlambat? Menyebalkan sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?' batinnya, Jongwoon mulai khawatir dengan penggemarnya yang satu ini. Entahlah hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ada seorang penggemar yang rutin memberikannya hadiah. Dan uniknya sebagian besar hadiah tersebut adalah hasil rajutan. Yang pasti sangat sulit untuk membuatnya.

"Shindong Ahjussi! Kau bilang dia biasa datang pukul 13.00. Lalu kenapa sekarang belum datang juga?" Jongwoon memprotes ahjussi yang sebenarnya tidak salah apapun. Dia tidak suka menunggu seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. Kau ini! Sabar saja." Shindong ahjussi memandangi Jongwoon yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan kesal. Ya saat ini, Kim Jongwoon seorang lead vocal dari sebuah boyband yang terkenal sedang berada di pos penjaga hanya untuk menunggu namja itu. Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengutak-atik ponsel. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Tiba-tiba Shindong ahjussi memukul lutut Jongwoon. Namja beriris hitam tersebut memandang ahjussi yang raut wajahnya berubah ceria. Pasti namja itu sudah datang!

"Mereka datang! Jangan keluar sampai dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Arra?", ahjussi menjelaskan tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongwoon.

Dia tidak memberitahu Jongwoon mana namja yang bernama Kim Sungmin. Ada dua namja di sana. Yang satu memakai jaket pink dan satu lagi berwarna merah. Jongwoon tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kedua namja tersebut, karena jarak pos yang jauh.

'Namja manis, mereka berdua manis. Jadi yang mana?' batinnya, pikirannya berkecamuk bingung. Namun kedua manik milik Jongwoon tidak pernah lepas dari namja mungil dan manis yang menggunakan jaket berwarna merah. Tanpa sadar kaki Jongwoon sudah berlari kecil dan menghampiri mereka.

Terlihat namja manis yang menggunakan jaket pink tersebut terngaga saat melihat Jongwoon. Sedangkan namja yang menggunakan jaket merah hanya diam, shock akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Annyeong ... Kim Jongwoon imnida ... " Jongwoon membungkukkan badan kemudian menatap namja aegyo yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok namja mungil yang ada disamping namja yang menggunakan jaket merah itu.

"Kau ..."

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

At least adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review?

*nyodorin kotak review*

Gomawo *bow bareng Ryeowook*


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim Jongwoon imnida ... " Jongwoon membungkukkan badan kemudian menatap namja aegyo yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada sosok namja mungil yang ada disamping namja yang menggunakan jaket merah itu.

"Kau ..."

.

.

.

.

Title: My Admirer and His brother

Rated: K

Cast: Kim JongWoon,

Kim RyeoWook,

Other Cast

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki ~('-'~) (~'-')~ gak terima? Silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kiri atas^^

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, typo.

Halooo reader *tebar bias* ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh YWS (YeWook Shipper) semoga bisa ff ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua^^

NO BASHING or FLAME

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Lah ngeyel?

Bruagh ... Tuiiiinggggg *tendang bareng ddangko brothers*

Masih gak ngerti?

*ambil wand* Avada Kedavra~ *ketawa puas bareng aunty Bellatrix*

#shyshycat Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ..." manik sipit Jongwoon terbelalak saat melihat namja mungil tersebut dihadapannya. "Ya! Namja mesum, rupanya dirimu ..." pekik Ryeowook saat melihat sang artis pujaan hyungnya tersebut. Namja mungil beriris coklat itupun memperlihatkan reaksi yang tak jauh beda darinya.

"Mesum?" mendengar kata tersebut membuat hati sang artis mencelos, bagaimana tidak? Namja tampan seperti dirinya dikatai namja mesum oleh namja mungil yang tingginya pun tidak lebih tinggi dari seorang yeoja. Iris hitam yang senantiasa dibingkai oleh eyeliner tersebut menatap Ryeowook tajam, benar-benar menusuk.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri saat mendapat tatapan yang seakan-akan membunuh dirinya tersebut, "Ya! Kau? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan suara sangat jernih miliknya hingga membuat Sungmin menjauh sedikit dari dirinya.

"Kau lucu jika sedang marah seperti itu."

"Tapi ... Sungguh remaja labil yang tidak sopan." tambah Jongwoon sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari namja bersuara baritone tersebut Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dan keduanya kini saling melempar ejekan.

Haah~ Sungmin yang sedari tadi tersenyum, kini hanya diam terpaku melihat kedua namja yang saling berteriak di hadapannya.

Tenor vs Baritone fiuh bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana jadinya. Tatapan sengit dan hujatan-hujatan yang terdengar memekakkan telinga pun mulai tercipta diantara keduanya~

Tapi sepertinya ada yang hilang tentu saja err Shindong ahjussi? Namja bertubuh subur tersebut menghilang rupanya. Yah ada baiknya jangan hiraukan dia. Kenapa? Baiklah, begini saat melihat pertemuan antara idola dan penggemarnya tersebut ia segera berlari.

Kemana? Ada apa? Tentu saja untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah lapar sedari tadi. Mengingat waktu makan siangnya tadi terbuang, karena Jongwoon yang penasaran dengan namja yang sering mengiriminya hadiah tersebut. Nah sekarang kita bisa tinggalkan Shindong ahjussi yang sibuk dengan makan siangnya kan?

Mari fokus pada seorang namja yang manisnya melebihi yeoja dan seorang namja tampan yang masih saling menatap horor. Dan jangan lupakan bunny boy namja aegyo, Sungmin si penggemar yang hanya mampu menyaksikan perang dingin diantara keduanya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada tidak suka saat melihat sang pujaan hati dan dongsaengnya berhenti melempar hujatan selama beberapa menit. Namun tetap dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Ya, ia menyembunyikannya. Dirinya sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Menutupi dan membohongi perasaannya dengan kelebihannya yaitu memasang wajah datar disaat segetir apapun.

Sudah terbiasa, berpura-pura tegar dalam situasi apapun. Ini semua karena masa kecilnya yang membuat dirinya harus tegar saat bersama Ryeowook. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja aegyo ini.

"Kau ingat saat aku menceritakan bahwa diriku terjebak di toilet, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian menatap dalam manik hyungnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Ryeowook, otaknya masih belum mencerna pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia sibuk memutar memori-nya agar mengingat hal tersebut. "Kau pasti ingat kan namja mesum yang seenaknya menerobos masuk ke dalam toilet yang aku naungi?" imbuhnya sambil meremas pelan tangan Sungmin.

Namja berwajah aegyo tersebut menganga saat mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan dongsaengnya. "Jadi ... Namja itu?" ia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangan yang terbebas dari genggaman Ryeowook. Sedangkan bunny eyes-nya terbelalak. Masih tidak percaya.

"Bukan ... Sungguh bukan seperti itu." elak Jongwoon, "Aku punya alasan tersendiri." tambahnya sambil berusaha membela diri.

"Aku percaya," Sungmin menatap Jongwoon lembut, "Aku percaya mana mungkin penyanyi terkenal seperti dirimu melakukan hal seperti itu." imbuh Sungmin kemudian melepaskan tangan Ryeowook yang masih menggenggamnya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongwoon, menggerakkannya naik-turun, "Kim Sungmin imnida." Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir yang hampir membentuk love sempurna tersebut.

Jongwoon menghela nafas lega namun sedetik kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Sungmin?" Sungmin mengangguk mantap sedangkan kedua jari telunjuknya ia tautkan. Membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran kecil. Rupanya bunny boy kita grogi. Kkk~

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mengetahui bahwa hyungnya lebih mempercayai orang lain daripada dirinya. 'Sudahlah Wookie, tidak apa-apa.'

'Aku kira dia.' Terlihat sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah Jongwoon, "Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua hadiah yang kau berikan. Sungguh tidak sopan kalau aku tidak pernah menemuimu, karena kau satu-satunya orang yang dengan setia mengirim hadiah setiap minggunya." Jongwoon pun membungkukkan badan sebentar pada Sungmin sebagai tanda terimakasih.

"Ah, aku juga senang bisa memberikan hadiah-hadiah untukmu. Kuharap kau tidak terganggu dengan hadiah-hadiahku." Sungmin berkata dengan semangat. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya. Kertas dan spidol. Dia mengulurkannya pada Jongwoon. Diterimanya kedua benda itu dan dia melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan, memberi tanda tangan. Setelah selesai, dikembalikannya benda itu pada Sungmin, yang sekarang tersenyum senang memandangi tanda tangan penyanyi idolanya, Jongwoon.

Pandangan Jongwoon kini beralih pada namja mungil berjaket merah, "Kau, siapa namamu anak kecil?" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak surai berwarna coklat milik namja manis tersebut. Benar-benar seperti memperlakukan anak kecil. Ryeowook yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mendengus kesal.

Belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon, sebuah van berwarna putih mulus berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka. Dari dalam van muncullah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Saat melihat Jongwoon, mereka berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangan. "Jongwoon hyung, sedang apa kau di luar sini? Ah, mereka penggemarmu?" tanya Donghae sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jongwoon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua namja yang sejak tadi bersamanya. Kini mereka berempat saling membungkuk dan bertukar salam.

"Yang berjaket pink itu Kim Sungmin, dia penggemarku. Dan yang berjaket merah itu ... " Jongwoon menggantungkan ucapannya, "Hey! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Jongwoon sarkatis, pandangannya kini tertuju pada Ryeowook, "Kim Ryeowook imnida." sahut namja beriris coklat itu ketus. Namun senyuman manisnya ditujukan kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sangat berbeda perlakuannya pada Jongwoon.

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat saat mendengar namanya, "Kim Ryeowook?" ulangnya. Ryeowook yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"KRW." desis Kyuhyun pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jongwoon.

"Kim Sungmin? Kau yang selalu memberikan hadiah-hadiah untuk Jongwoon setiap minggunya?" tanya Donghae dengan semangat lalu Sungmin mengangguk senang.

Glek

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah laku bunny boy itu menyeringai kecil, 'Cantiknya.' Tunggu ... Dia bilang apa tadi? Cantik? Bukankah Kyuhyun anti dengan hal yang seperti itu? Bahkan saat Jongwoon mendapatkan hadiah dan surat dari namja pun dia bergidik ngeri. Jadi ... Akankah dia mengubah pendiriannya, huh?

"Wah, kau setia sekali ya. Selalu memberinya hadiah. Kau belajar merajut darimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Eh?" Sungmin dan Ryeowook serempak tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhir yang diajukan oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar atas pertanyaan sang magnae yang terlampau pintar tersebut.

Pertanyaan yang memiliki dua arti, sungguh ingin memuji atau memang menguji Sungmin. Entahlah hanya Kyuhyun yang tau.

Di tengah kebingungan dua namja bersaudara tersebut. Sebuah suara yang sangat tidak elit membuyarkan pikiran mereka akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Hatchim," ternyata si penyanyi terkenal, Jongwoon pun bersin. Pandangan mereka pun kini beralih pada dirinya. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, mereka benar-benar merasa terselamatkan oleh suara bersin Jongwoon.

Ryeowook yang melihat hal tersebut bergegas menurunkan tasnya, mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. "Ini," Ryeowook mengulurkan sesuatu pada Jongwoon. Namja beriris hitam tersebut tersenyum dan menerima sapu tangan rajutan milik Ryeowook, "Terima kasih."

"Lebih baik kita masuk, tidak baik jika kita terus diam disini." celetuk Donghae sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. "Benar, kita harus menjaga kesehatan." tambah Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Jongwoon pelan.

"Baiklah, kita masuk ke dalam. Lebih baik kalian pulang. Dan kau anak kecil, Selasa depan sapu tangan ini akan ku kembalikan. Kau akan kemari lagi kan?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menatap dalam Ryeowook. Pertanyaan yang kedengarannya lebih tepat disebut sebagai harapan.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati kita akan kemari lagi." sahut Sungmin cepat, tangannya kini meraih tangan Jongwoon dan mengayunkannya dengan cepat. "Sampai jumpa."

Kedua namja manis itu berlalu, meninggalkan ketiga namja tampan yang kini sedang bergosip err ralat kedua namja tampan yang sedang bergosip. Kenapa hanya dua? Karena si Donghae aka ikan mokpo hanya bisa mengangguk asal saat hyung dan dongsaengnya memberikan pendapat mereka tentang kedua namja manis tadi.

"Namja yang bernama Kim Sungmin itu cantik ya hyung?" tanya seorang namja bersurai ikal kecoklatan, meminta pendapat dari hyungdeulnya.

"Ne" balas Jongwoon singkat. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir tipis miliknya.

"Tapi menurutku Kim Ryeowook jauh lebih manis." ucap Donghae dan berhasil membuat Jongwoon mendengus sebal.

"Sepertinya ada yang mulai jatuh cinta dengan namja mungil itu." goda Kyuhyun sambil bersiul-siul kecil dan Donghae terkikik saat melihat tingkah hyung yang kini melempar death glare pada dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat Ryeowook? Jongwoon sangat perhatian denganku... Hah aku bangga memiliki idola seperti dirinya." ucap Sungmin sesaat setelah keluar dari kamarnya seusai berganti baju kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menari-nari tidak jelas.

Namja bersurai hitam itu lalu memeluk Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk menonton drama. Perasaannya membuncah bahagia setelah bertemu dengan sang idola.

Ryeowook membalas pelukan Sungmin kemudian menghela nafas panjang saat melihat tingkah laku hyung yang umurnya setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Ia yang sudah biasa melihat tingkah hyungnya yang agak kekanakan karena Jongwoon hanya bisa tersenyum. Walaupun selama ini Sungmin terlihat dewasa tapi jika hal itu menyangkut seorang Kim Jongwoon haah~ sifatnya akan berubah menjadi kekanakan.

Ryeowook sangat memaklumi prilaku hyungnya tersebut. Sangat wajar bagi dirinya. Justru Ryeowook akan semakin bingung jika hyungnya itu sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi kekanakan dan terlalu dewasa, tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Akan sangat membosankan.

"Tapi ..."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukan dari dongsaeng tersayangnya tersebut.

"Kenapa hyung?" Ryeowook memperbaiki surai Sungmin yang sempat berantakan.

"Aku rasa Jongwoon hyung menyukaimu..."

"Mwo?" tangan yang sedari tadi merapikan surai milik hyungnya tersebut tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Jangan bercanda hyung" tambah Ryeowook lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke drama yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Tanpa disadari guratan merah timbul di pipinya akibat perkataan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat rona kemerahan dari pipi namja mungil tersebut tersenyum kecut, merutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Kau bohong.'

"Kau tau hyung?" ucap Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia. Karena ..." Ryeowook diam sejenak.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang ku miliki di dunia ini. Jadi aku akan membuatmu bahagia jika kebahagiaanmu ada pada Jongwoon, sebisa mungkin aku akan membantumu untuk menyampaikannya. Arra?" tambahnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan dari Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia. Dipeluknya erat dongsaeng satu-satunya tersebut, 'Walaupun nantinya hal tersebut akan menyakiti diriku sendiri.'

Ya mereka hyung dan namdongsaeng keturunan dari keluarga Kim. Ayah mereka Youngwoon dan 'umma' mereka Heechul berpisah saat mereka menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Tak mau berpisah karena perceraian orangtuanya, Sungmin dan Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dengan membawa tabungan yang mereka simpan.

Jadi selama ini mereka selalu hidup bersama berdua, pagi buta sebelum berangkat ke sekolah mereka menjual koran, melanjutkan sekolah pun hanya dengan mengandalkan beasiswa. Jadi akan sangat sulit untuk memisahkan keduanya, karena saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Kalian menanyakan kedua orangtua mereka? Dari kabar burung yang mereka dengar, saat menginjak bangku menengah atas keduanya telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga kecil dan hidup bahagia. Sudahlah asal kedua orangtuanya merasa bahagia, mereka sudah cukup senang. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga yang baru dibangun mereka. Anak-anak yang cukup berbakti bukan?

Itulah alasannya kenapa Sungmin pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Terbiasa hidup berdua dengan Ryeowook yang notabene adalah dongsaengnya, ia harus berusaha bersikap tegar dihadapannya. Berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook jika namja mungil tersebut menangis karena rindu akan orangtua mereka, walaupun Sungmin sendiri mengalami hal yang sama. Jika ia juga lemah siapa yang akan menjaga mereka berdua?

Pada dasarnya mereka memang saling mengasihi~

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung ... Kau ingin memberikan artis pujaanmu apa minggu ini?" tanya Wookie sedikit berteriak sambil memasak sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

"Hnn apa ya? Menurutmu aku harus memberikan apa untuk dirinya?" Sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja makan dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah laku hyungnya tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini, bahkan untuk memberikan sesuatu untuk Jongwoon pun harus Ryeowook yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya, "Bagaimana kalau headphone?"

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung.

"Aku rasa artis seperti dirinya juga perlu hiburan. Untuk makan saja mungkin ia tidak sempat karena kesibukannya. Apalagi untuk melihat acara hiburan. Nah kalau headphone bisa digunakan saat diperjalanan jadi bagaimana kalau-"

"Aku setuju! Aku setuju denganmu Wookie-ah" teriak Sungmin kegirangan kemudian berlari dari tempat duduknya semula untuk memeluk Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk menata meja makan dengan hasil karyanya kini berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena pelukan hyungnya secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus kemudian mencium pipi Ryeowook. Dan namja cantik itu kini bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, berlari menuju kamarnya. Berniat untuk membeli headphone sesuai dengan saran dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

Ryeowook yang sudah hafal kebiasaan Sungmin tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ya! Sungmin hyung sarapanlah dulu!" teriak Ryeowook dengan suara tenornya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung ... Bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat hyungnya yang berkepala besar tersebut berjalan kesana kemari seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

"Duduklah ... Kau terlihat berantakan."

Satu kalimat dari Kyuhyun tersebut berhasil membuat Jongwoon berhenti dari kegiatannya tadi lalu bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya. Berniat merapikan dirinya yang 'katanya' terlihat berantakan.

Raut wajah Jongwoon yang tadi panik kini berubah, sulit untuk diartikan, "Kau ..." ia menggeram sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Hehehe" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat tangannya dan kedua jarinya dibentuk huruf V. Bukan bermaksud untuk menipu, hanya saja ia juga ikut pusing saat melihat Jongwoon mondar-mandir seperti itu.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" tanya namja bersuara bass tersebut mengalihkan perhatian dan kembali sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang miliknya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Jongwoon.

"Hyung ..." panggil Kyu sambil memukul pelan lengan Jongwoon yang sedang melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, tadi mondar-mandir kesana kemari sampai membuat dirinya pusing dan sekarang ia melamun. Hal apa yang membuat artis seperti Kim Jongwoon menjadi tak karuan seperti itu.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Jongwoon lemas. Tak ada tenaga, energinya pasti habis digunakan untuk mondar-mandir dan berpikir.

"Kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Ia tahu pasti Jongwoon gelisah karena menunggu Ryeowook. Selama seminggu ini, hyung sekaligus roommate-nya itu selalu menggenggam sapu tangan rajutan milik Ryeowook.

Bahkan Kyu sempat membentak Jongwoon karena belum mencuci sapu tangan itu sejak berpindah tangan padanya. Alasannya? Karena di sapu tangan itu terdapat aroma Ryeowook, aigoo~

"Entahlah ... " Jongwoon mendudukan kembali dirinya sambil tetap menatap ke sekeliling. Berharap namja mungil yang ia temui seminggu lalu datang memenuhi janjinya. Err ralat bukan janjinya, ia tidak pernah berjanji lebih tepatnya janji hyungnya.

Namja bersurai ikal kehitaman dan berantakan tersebut mengacak rambutnya pelan, terlihat kegusaran dari raut wajahnya. 'Apa dia tidak akan datang setelah kejadian kemarin?' batinnya.

'Bahkan aku belum sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.' tambahnya sambil menatap nanar pada ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggam.

"Hyung ..." panggil Kyuhyun lagi namun Jongwoon sama sekali tidak menoleh, ia masih sibuk membayangkan wajah namja manis yang selama seminggu ini berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Saat tahu bahwa dirinya diabaikan, Kyuhyun mendekati Jongwoon kemudian berbisik, "Mereka datang ..."

Mendengar bisikan dari Kyuhyun tadi, Jongwoon terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Diedarkan pandangannya menuju ke jalan yang biasanya dilalui oleh orang yang akan datang ke apartement mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun" pekik Jongwoon sambil menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya memberi dirinya ceringan yang tidak jelas.

Tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar saat melihat ekspresi hyungnya tersebut, "Habisnya kau -"

Perkataan dan tawa Kyuhyun tehenti saat melihat beberapa mobil terhenti di jalan raya dekat apartement mereka. Beberapa orang terlihat bergerombol terlihat seperti mengitari sesuatu, "Hyung ... Lihat disana." tunjuknya kearah kerumunan orang-orang.

Kyuhyun yang tak sabaran akhirnya menggeret Jongwoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam saat melihat kerumunan orang yang ada di depan apartement mereka, "Ayo kita lihat hyung" ajaknya tanpa mengindahkan penolakan dari Jongwoon.

"Permisi ... Ada apa? Kenapa ramai sekali" tanya Kyuhyun pada orang-orang yang berada di sisi jalan. Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, 'Paling hanya pertunjukan topeng monyet.'

Belum sempat pertanyaan Kyuhyun terjawab, sebuah isakan terdengar dari kerumunan orang itu, "Aku mohon ... Siapapun tolong aku." terdengar teriakan dari tengah kerumunan orang tersebut disertai dengan isakan.

Deg

'Suara itu ...'

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

astaga saya gak nyangka responnya banyak banget :O padahal ini ff sudah ada di hp saya selama beberapa bulan dan saya gak berani update karena ceritanya yang pasaran._. Tapi ternyata banyak yang respon. Jeongmal gomawo atas responnya

Disini saya akan menjawab pertanyaan yang banyak muncul :)

Iya hadiah yang didapat sama Jongwoon itu sebenarnya dari Ryeowook tapi atas nama Sungmin, karena sifat pemalunya Sungmin jadi semuanya diserahin ke Ryeowook. Dan kenapa bukan Sungmin yang buat? Tanyakan sendiri ke Ming #plak *digeplak reader*

sebelumnya saya minta maaf krn ketidaknyamanan atas terhapusnya ff My Admirer and His Brother dan menyebabkan sy harus post ulang.

Gomawo sudah meninggalkan review dan mianhae saya gak bisa balas satu persatu karena ff ini saya buat dan pos lewat hp^^

At least adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review?

*nyodorin kotak review*

Gomawo *bow bareng Ryeowook*


	3. Chapter 3

"Permisi ... Ada apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun pada orang-orang yang berada di sisi jalan. Sedangkan Jongwoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, 'Paling hanya pertunjukan topeng monyet.'

Belum sempat pertanyaan Kyuhyun terjawab, sebuah isakan terdengar dari kerumunan itu, "Aku mohon ... Siapapun tolong aku." terdengar teriakan dari tengah kerumunan orang tersebut disertai dengan isakan.

Deg

'Suara itu ...'

.

.

.

.

.

Title: My Admirer and His brother

Rated: K

Cast: Kim JongWoon,

Kim RyeoWook,

Other Cast

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki ~('-'~) (~'-')~ gak terima? Silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kiri atas^^

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, typo.

Halooo reader *tebar bias* ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh YWS (YeWook Shipper) semoga bisa ff ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua^^

NO BASHING or FLAME

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Lah ngeyel?

Bruagh ... Tuiiiinggggg *tendang bareng ddangko brothers*

Masih gak ngerti?

*ambil wand* Avada Kedavra~ *ketawa puas bareng aunty Bellatrix*

#shyshycat Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

.

'Suara itu'

"Aku mohon ... Siapapun tolong bantu hyung-ku" kembali terdengar teriakan dari namja tenor tersebut. Tetap terisak. Memeluk erat tubuh yang berlumuran darah yang ada dalam dekapannya. Tangannya menyusup ke setiap surai hitam milik hyungnya.

'Tak salah lagi'

Jongwoon segera berlari menuju ke kerumunan tersebut, kakinya berjinjit dan kepalanya menelusup kesana kemari berusaha mencari celah agar melihat orang yang menjerit meminta bantuan. Berharap agar inner-nya salah.

Deg

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya jantung Jongwoon berdetak lebih cepat. Mulutnya menganga lebar, rahangnya seakan mau patah saat melihat sosok yang dirindukannya terduduk di tengah kerumunan. Dan ...

Ia menerobos ke dalam kerumunan, terdengar beberapa teriakan protes dari beberapa orang yang menganggapnya tak sopan. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Biarlah tak peduli apapun pendapat orang padanya asal ia bisa melihat namja yang selama beberapa hari ini mengisi hatinya. Berhasil membuat dirinya hilang kendali.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati hyungnya sudah tak ada disampingnya seketika menoleh kearah kerumunan, ia mengikuti jejak hyungnya. Menerobos masuk ke dalam.

Oh ayolah ... Saat ini ada orang yang memerlukan bantuan sedangkan mereka memilih 'menonton' bukan membantu. Ini bukan drama, ini juga bukan syuting film. Dimana sisi kemanusiaan mereka? Kenapa mereka memilih menonton sosok mungil yang kini tengah menangis sambil mendekap seseorang yang sedang meregang nyawa?

Airmata lolos dengan perlahan dari manik indah milik namja mungil itu. Ia semakin mendekap erat tubuh hyungnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar, ia ketakutan. Takut kehilangan Sungmin. Orang yang selama ini selalu bersama dirinya, dan selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua.

"Kyu ... Ambil mobil." perintah Jongwoon yang kemudian disertai anggukan oleh Kyuhyun saat berhasil menerobos dan melihat keadaan Sungmin juga Ryeowook.

Bergegas Kyuhyun masuk ke lingkungan apartement mereka mencari kendaraan yang bisa digunakan untuk membawa sosok yang sedang meregang nyawa itu.

Jongwoon terpaku melihat keadaan mereka berdua seperti sekarang ini, "Gwaenchana? Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya panik sambil memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan tetap mendekap hyungnya.

Dengan susah payah Jongwoon melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook pada tubuh Sungmin, "Siapapun tolong bantu aku mengangkatnya ke mobil." teriak namja bersuara baritone tersebut saat melihat mobil van yang ia kenali berhenti di dekat mereka.

Mendengar hal tersebut seketika orang-orang yang tadi berkerumun membantu Jongwoon untuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam mobil. Ryeowook menoleh sambil tetap terisak. Ia hanya diam saat melihat tubuh hyungnya tersebut dibawa ke sebuah van yang tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya.

Otaknya benar-benar lelah untuk berpikir, pikirannya berkecamuk. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu, semoga Sungmin baik-baik saja.

Jongwoon yang melihat namja mungil tersebut hanya terduduk diam dengan segera menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, "Kajja."

.

.

.

"Uljimma ..." namja bersuara baritone tersebut terdengar lembut, "Dia akan baik-baik saja." tangannya kini beralih untuk mengelus punggung Ryeowook, berusaha menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya. Tangannya terkepal, sedetik kemudian ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang pemeriksaan.

"Aku takut ..." isak Ryeowook dalam pelukan Jongwoon. Namja bersurai hitam tersebut meraih wajah Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam, diraihnya wajah manis dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

'Mianhae hyung' batinnya sambil terisak.

Kini terlihat dua orang namja yang mengenakan seragam berwarna biru lengkap dengan atributnya mendekati mereka. Dari kejauhan pun sudah bisa ditebak bahwa keduanya adalah seorang polisi, "Bisakah kau menceritakan detail kecelakaan tersebut, Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Hnn ... Awalnya kami ingin menyebrang bersama-sama."

Ryeowook mengambil nafas panjang, "Tapi karena dompet Sungmin hyung yang tertinggal saat membeli sesuatu tadi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengambilnya."

"Mengetahui bahwa Sungmin hyung sudah berada di seberang, aku menyusulnya. Saat akan menyebrang tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi datang, mataku refleks terpejam saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhku."

Ryeowook diam sejenak, sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Mendengar orang-orang berteriak kecelakaan, membuatku berani untuk membuka mata dan ..."

Kedua namja tersebut mencatat setiap detailnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepala, "Hmm lalu apakah anda merasakan hal yang tidak masuk akal?"

"Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau tidak hanya saja awalnya mobil itu berjalan pelan tapi saat melihatku akan menyebrang pengendara mobil itu menambah kecepatan."

Jongwoon, Kyuhyun dan kedua polisi yang sedari tadi mendengar pernyataan tersebut mengerutkan alisnya, 'Menambah kecepatan?'

Airmata yang sedari tadi berusaha dibemdung akhirnya lolos begitu saja.

"Apa Sungmin dan anda memiliki masalah sehingga ada orang yang membenci anda berdua?" pertanyaan tersebut dijawab gelengan kepala dari Ryeowook, "Kami hidup secara sederhana, tidak ada alasan jika ada orang yang membenci kami."

"Baiklah Ryeowook-ssi terima kasih atas bantuannya, jika kami sudah menemukan titik terang, kami akan menghubungi anda." ucap salah seorang dari polisi tersebut kemudian menjabat erat tangan Jongwoon juga Ryeowook. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Harusnya Sungmin hyung tidak menyelamatkanku, harusnya aku yang ditabrak olehnya ... Bukan Sungmin hyung." racaunya sambil tetap terisak. Tanpa sadar ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongwoon. Mencari kenyamanan pada pelukan yang diberikan oleh namja ini. Mendapat kehangatan yang ia perlukan.

'Jangan bodoh, jika kau yang berada disana, mungkin aku tidak akan mampu bernafas saat ini.'

"Uljimma ne ... Kau kelihatan jelek jika menangis seperti ini." ucap Jongwoon sambil perlahan menghapus airmata yang lolos dari mata indah milik Ryeowook.

'Huh saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya merayu' batin Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah kesana-kemari, dengan tangan di dagu dan tangan yang lain menopang tangan yang satunya. Seperti melihat drama dimana seorang laki-laki yang menunggu istrinya sedang melahirkan. Tiba-tiba namja bersurai ikal kecoklatan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Sungmin di rawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. Wajahnya pucat, entah kenapa ia merasa khawatir dengan namja cantik itu.

"Dia sudah dalam keadaan normal tapi masih belum sadar ... Hanya saja rumah sakit saat ini kekurangan stock golongan darah A. Walaupun keadaannya baik-baik saja tapi kami masih perlu beberapa kantong darah untuknya."

Ryeowook yang mendengar hal tersebut segera bangkit kemudian mendekat pada Kyuhyun juga dokter yang merawat Sungmin. "Golongan darahku A, aku mohon ambil darahku sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Asalkan hyungku bisa selamat." ujar Ryeowook lirih.

"Aku juga bergolongan darah A, kau juga bisa mengambil darahku." usul Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk ikut menyelamatkan orang yang perlahan merebut hatinya. Mendengar usul Kyuhyun, dokter tersebut menggeleng pelan, "Jebal" lirih Kyuhyun sangat pelan, sampai tak terdengar sambil memegang lengan dokter tersebut.

"Hmm baiklah tapi sebelumnya kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu untuk menentukan darah yang lebih cocok untuk pasien."

.

.

.

Ryeowook keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan wajah yang ditekuk, bibirnya mengerucut imut dan pipinya menggembung lucu. Ia memang sedang kesal tapi dengan cara seperti itu malah membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Mianhae Ryeowook-ssi, darah anda kurang cocok untuk pasien karena kesehatan anda. Anda saat ini sedang tertekan."

"Gwaenchana Ryeowook-ssi, untuk kekurangannya, kami usahakan ada pendonor secepatnya."

Seperti kaset rusak, kata-kata itu terus terulang di benak Ryeowook. Kurang masuk akal jika darahnya tidak diterima karena kesehatannya. Dokter itu pasti berbohong~ itu yang ada di benak Ryeowook saat ini, tapi apa gunanya dokter itu berbohong?

Huh~ 'Mungkin benar apa yang ia katakan' tanpa menoleh ke kanan ataupun ke kiri namja mungil itu menghempaskan dirinya disebuah kursi di depan ruang rawat Sungmin. Kepalanya uring-uringan.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, Sungmin belum juga siuman. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook bergegas menjaga Sungmin namun saat ini ia masih diperiksa oleh dokter yang merawatnya.

Iris caramel Ryeowook memerah, pipinya panas, dadanya kembali sesak, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit-langit rumah sakit sambil menutup mulut, menahan isakannya lalu menghapus airmata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Namja beriris sipit yang baru datang dari bagian rumah sakit yang lain mengerutkan keningnya, melihat Ryeowook terduduk lemas seperti dihadapannya saat ini, "Ini ... Makanlah" Disodorkannya sebuah makanan yang sengaja dibeli di kantin rumah sakit.

"Ani" balas Ryeowook singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan adalah Sungmin. Di saat seperti ini hanya Sungmin yang mampu membuat dirinya tenang tapi hatinya semakin mencelos mendapati orang yang selalu membuat dirinya tenang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Jongwoon mendengus kesal, "Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan hyungmu, kau harus makan. Jika ia tahu dongsaengnya menolak untuk makan karena dirinya, dia pasti merasa bersalah." namja bermarga Kim itu kini mendudukan dirinya di samping Ryeowook.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, iris caramelnya pun terpejam saat mendengar ucapan Jongwoon.

"Apa kau mau saat hyungmu siuman kau malah terbaring sakit sehingga tak bisa menjenguknya?" tambah namja bersurai hitam tersebut dan sukses membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya.

Jongwoon tersenyum puas, "Makanlah"

Tanpa suara, perlahan Ryeowook mengambil makanan yang sedari tadi disodorkan padanya.

"Gomawo" lirihnya pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Jongwoon yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap malaikat di sampingnya terkejut saat Ryeowook berbalik dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sambil tersenyum, 'Indah.'

"Cheonma"

.

.

.

.

"Aku dan Jongwoon hyung sedang ada keperluan, hyung."

"..."

"Ya ya aku tahu, nanti kami akan pulang."

"..."

"Ya hyung! Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku lagi, aku tahu jadwalku sendiri." ucap namja tampan tersebut dengan sedikit berteriak.

"..."

"Ne ... Annyeong"

Hhh~ Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa Leeteuk hyung harus cerewet seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti sang umma, cerewet dan err galak. Walaupun Leeteuk bukan umma-nya tapi Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya duduk di depan meja dokter ahli tersebut.

"Jadi?" tanya seorang namja berjas putih sambil menatap seorang namja tajam. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk mengetuk-ngetukan ponsel pada meja yang ada dihadapannya. Irisnya menatap dengan pandangan yang sangat menusuk, membuat orang yang ditatap meringkuk.

"A ... Apa?" tanya namja yang sedari tadi ditatap tergugup.

"Namja itu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh menyelidik.

Namja bersuara bass tersebut merenggut kesal, "Appa ..."

"Ah ne ne ... Appa mengerti. Appa juga sudah menghubungi umma-mu, dia akan mendonorkan darahnya." namja tampan itu kini meletakkan ponsel ke tempat seharusnya berada setelah beberapa saat sebelumnya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Umma? Umma juga bergolongan darah A?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

"Appa ... Kau memang bisa diandalkan" Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk appa sekaligus dokter yang merawat Sungmin sekarang ini.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah mendonorkan darahnya tapi itu belum cukup, masih ada beberapa kantong lagi agar jumlah darah yang ada di tubuh Sungmin kembali normal.

Merupakan suatu kebetulan, ayah dan umma-nya juga memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Sungmin. Walaupun umma yang saat ini menyandang sebagai 'istri' dari appa-nya bukanlah umma kandungnya tapi Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya. Tak pernah ia merasakan kebencian akan kehadiran sosok pengganti umma kandungnya. Karena perlakuannya yang sangat lembut dan juga cantik. Jangan salah walaupun seorang namja, umma Kyuhyun adalah umma tercantik yang pernah ia kenal, tentunya sebelum Sungmin.

Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mendonorkan semua darah yang ia miliki untuk Sungmin. Walaupun dia ingin tapi tetap saja, apalagi Kyuhyun orang yang mudah lelah. Pantas saja saat ingin mendonorkan darahnya, sang dokter alias appa-nya melarang. Ia tidak ingin namja bersurai ikal kecoklatan ini ambruk seusai mendonorkan darahnya.

Namja berpostur tinggi tersebut tersenyum mengejek melihat tingkah laku putra semata wayangnya tersebut, "Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Sebelum kau ambruk setelah menjadi pahlawan kesiangan."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada sang umma, "Ya! Appa ... Aku kan ingin menjaganya." Hankyung terkekeh geli.

"Kau sudah mendonorkan darahmu, harusnya kau beristirahat. Kau mudah lelah Kyunnie, kau bisa kemari besok dan menjenguknya. Bukankah kau besok juga ada jadwal untuk mengisi sebuah acara?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sedikit menyelidik.

"Appa ... Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Jebal ... Aku ingin menjaganya." rengek Kyuhyun. Anak yang sangat manja, ck.

Hah~ Hankyung hanya bisa menghela nafas jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini. Benar-benar anak yang keras kepala, "Baiklah" ucapnya kemudian berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya sebagai dokter.

"Appa ... Gomawo" ucapnya kembali memeluk sang appa kemudian berjalan keluar sesaat setelah membungkukkan badan 90derajat.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja manis menatap nanar ke ranjang. Tangan mungilnya sibuk menelusuri setiap inchi wajah milik hyungnya yang sedang terbaring lemah disana.

Dia memandang keluar jendela, langit pun mulai gelap, dinginnya udara menelusup hingga ke jantungnya. Menambah rasa sesak yang dirasakannya.

"Keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Jongwoon membeo perkataan dokter seusai mengecek keadaan Sungmin pada mereka. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan punggung Ryeowook.

Sejenak namja mungil itu menarik nafas panjang, "Ne ... Jongwoon-ssi" jawab Ryeowook singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin.

Jongwoon menurunkan tangannya dan kini menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. "Panggil aku hyung, Jongwoon hyung." ujarnya dengan sedikit penekanan dan terkesan agak sedikit memaksa.

"Ah ne Jongwoon hyung" Ryeowook hanya mampu menuruti permintaan namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu, "Kau bisa memanggilku Wookie." tambahnya sambil merapikan selimut Sungmin yang sempat terbuka.

Hhh~ Baru kemarin mereka bertengkar, saling melempar tatapan sinis juga hujatan-hujatan tajam tapi sekarang? Mereka sudah akrab atau lebih tepatnya Jongwoon yang mengakrabkan dirinya pada Ryeowook.

Namja beriris sipit tersebut tentu saja tidak mau mengulangi kebodohannya. Tiga kali bertemu dengan Ryeowook, tiga kali dia bertemu dengan situasi yang tidak mengenakan.

Pertama, saat ia mengisi sebuah acara di salah satu mall. Entah karena salah makan atau memang perutnya yang sedari tadi memang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi, ia menerobos masuk ke salah satu kamar mandi yang ternyata dinaungi oleh Ryeowook.

Kedua, saat ingin bertemu dengan penggemarnya, Kim Sungmin, ternyata malah bertemu lagi dengan Ryeowook. Alhasil mereka berdebat, karena hal yang sangat tidak elit itu.

Dan yang terakhir, saat menunggu kedatangan Ryeowook ia malah mendapati sang namja manis terisak dengan hyung-nya yang berlumuran darah di dekapannya.

Kali ini biarlah seperti ini, ia ingin agar Ryeowook berhenti menganggap dirinya sebagai namja mesum. Ia ingin Ryeowook berhenti memikirkan hal buruk tentang sirinya. Dan ia ingin agar Ryeowook menganggap dirinya seorang namja yang bertanggung jawab.

Sungguh ia akan berusaha menjaga image-nya dihadapan sang pujaan hati, Kim Ryeowook.

"Hyung ..." panggil Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat pintu. Namja penggila game itu berjalan mendekat lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongwoon.

"Wookie-ah ..."

"hnn" jawabnya singkat tanpa menatap Jongwoon, pandangannya tetap pada sosok Sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hyung pulang dulu ne? Besok pagi hyung akan mengisi acara, jadi besok sore hyung akan kemari. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi hyung, kau sudah menyimpan nomor hyung kan?" tanyanya secara beruntun, tanpa jeda.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Jongwoon pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengikuti jejak hyungnya, segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam kelam milik Jongwoon. Ia mendengus sebal saat Jongwoon sibuk dengan ponselnya, "Cepatlah hyung."

"Tunggu sebentar Kyu, aku ingin mengingatkan Wookie agar jangan lupa makan."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "Ya sudah biar aku yang menyetir." usulnya sambil memegang safety belt. Berusaha menggertak hyung-nya yang babo itu.

Jongwoon yang mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun tersebut segera meletakkan kembali ponselnya, "Aish ... Ne! Kita pulang." ucapnya dengan nada kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Ya namja bersurai hitam berantakan tersebut tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun menggunakan mobilnya. Bukan takut terhadap gertakan maupun ancaman darinya tapi dia masih cukup waras jika membiarkan Kyuhyun menyetir. Jika membiarkan Kyuhyun menyetir sama saja artinya dengan meminta untuk mempercepat kematiannya.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi hyung-nya yang berubah menjadi sangat masam. Jongwoon yang mendengar kikikan kecil dari Kyuhyun pun memberikan tatapan membunuh andalannya.

"Awas hyung !" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat ada seorang yeoja yang hendak menyebrang tanpa menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri.

Jongwoon yang sedari tadi sibuk memberikan tatapan membunuh segera mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan. Ia berusaha memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya, membanting stir ke kiri memilih menabrak trotoar, "Gwaenchana Kyu?" tanyanya sesaat setelah mobilnya menabrak trotoar.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Merasa ada hal yang tak beres, Jongwoon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat seketika, "Kyu ... Kau ..."

.

.

.

~TBC~

sebelumnya saya minta maaf krn ketidaknyamanan atas terhapusnya ff My Admirer and His Brother dan menyebabkan saya harus post ulang.

Gomawo sudah meninggalkan review dan mianhae saya gak bisa balas satu persatu karena ff ini saya buat dan pos lewat hp^^

Dan jeongmal gomawo karena masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini^^

Saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini:)

At least adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review?

*nyodorin kotak review*

Gomawo *bow bareng Ryeowook*


	4. Chapter 4

"Gwaenchana Kyu?" tanya Jongwoon sesaat setelah mobilnya menabrak trotoar.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Merasa ada hal yang tak beres, Jongwoon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Matanya membulat seketika, "Kyu ... Kau ..."

.

.

.

Title: My Admirer and His brother

Rated: K

Cast: Kim JongWoon,

Kim RyeoWook,

Other Cast

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki ~('-'~) (~'-')~ gak terima? Silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kiri atas^^

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, typo.

Halooo reader *tebar bias* ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh YWS (YeWook Shipper) semoga bisa ff ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua^^

NO BASHING or FLAME

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Lah ngeyel?

Bruagh ... Tuiiiinggggg *tendang bareng ddangko brothers*

Masih gak ngerti?

*ambil wand* Avada Kedavra~ *ketawa puas bareng aunty Bellatrix*

#shyshycat Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

"Kyu ... Kau ..." raut wajah Jongwoon yang panik kini berubah menjadi masam. Hatinya mencelos saat mendapati Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai. Sama sekali tak ada rasa bersalah pada wajahnya. Padahal Jongwoon sudah ketakutan setengah mati, tapi magnae setan itu grrr.

Err ia benar-benar sukses membuat hyungnya sweet drop saat melihat dirinya ternyata baik-baik saja. Bukan ... Yesung tidak pernah berharap kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia khawatir dan takut. Tidak lucu, jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi padanya. Sungmin yang merupakan penggemar sekaligus hyung dari namja yang ia suka err ralat namja yang ia cintai baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Haruskah Kyuhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama? 'Dasar setan tak berperikemanusiaan.'

/Pletak/

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat hyung-nya yang merupakan penggemar kura-kura tersebut menjitak pelan kepalanya. Bukan berlebihan tapi, ini sungguh sakit. Memang pelan hanya saja, kalian ingat kan kalau mereka hampir saja menabrak dan kepala mereka dapat terbentur sedikit. Tentu saja hal itu mampu membuat dirinya uring-uringan. Walaupun dengan jitakan yang diberikan Jongwoon bisa dibilang sangat pelan. Jika saja sekarang dalam situasi normal, seorang Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan membalas perbuatan hyungnya.

"Kau ... Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan Kyu!" pekik Jongwoon agak berlebihan sambil melepas stir yang tadi dibantingnya. Berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Hehe ... Kau tahu hyung, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya." ujar Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Cengiran lebar terlihat dari wajah tampannya, sungguh menyebalkan. Demi merlin~ jika kalian berada di posisi Jongwoon saat ini, kalian pasti merasa ingin mencekik namja bersurai ikal kecoklatan tersebut. Dihadapan fans saja ia berusaha membuat dirinya cool dan berkharisma, saat di luar dan berkumpul dengan hyung-nya, muncul-lah sifat aslinya. Sangat menyebalkan!

Jongwoon yang sudah tenang dan memang tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun seolah bertanya -apa maksudnya-. Raut wajahnya berubah datar. Oh ayolah, kalian lupa jika seorang Kim Jongwoon merupakan AB line~ perubahan mood yang cepat pada dirinya sangat mengejutkan.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan tatapan Jongwoon tersebut kembali menyeringai dan tersenyum, "Rencana pembunuhan." Kyu sudah gila, eoh? Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini? Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Mwo?" teriak namja bersurai hitam tersebut menggelegar, matanya yang sipit membulat, wajahnya yang terlihat datar kini berganti dengan ekspresi shock dan jangan lupakan bibir kissable-nya yang menganga lebar. Berani bertaruh ini adalah wajah terjelek seorang Kim Jongwoon selama hidupnya.

"Sungmin dan Ryeowook, ada yang merencanakan pembunuhan mereka err bukan lebih tepatnya Ryeowook."

Jongwoon diam terpaku mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, 'Benarkah?' Sangat tak masuk akal analisa Kyu saat ini.

"Saat kau tahu ada seseorang yang akan menyebrang sedangkan kau menyetir dalam kecepatan yang bisa dibilang normal, apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

Pertanyaan kecil dari Kyuhyun membuat Jongwoon mengerutkan keningnya, hingga terlihat perempatan disana. "Bodoh!" hardiknya. Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan tersebut lolos begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja aku akan memperlambat kecepatan. Kau ini, mengaku jenius tapi hal seperti itu saja tidak tahu." cibir Jongwoon kesal. Matanya kembali fokus menatap nanar pada bagian depan mobilnya yang sedikit 'mencium' pembatas jalan. Benar-benar tidak akan selamat dia kali ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, entahlah perkataan err lebih tepatnya cibiran dari hyung-nya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan, "Logikanya ... Saat seorang pengendara mobil melihat ada yang menyebrang jalan pasti ia akan memperlambat laju mobilnya."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan duo Kim?" tanyanya.

Jongwoon yang masih tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Bisa-bisanya magnae setan ini mengajaknya bermain teka-teki. Ia kembali menatap bagian mobilnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk indah, seperti saat pertama kali dibeli.

"Pada kasus Sungmin dan Ryeowook, pengendara mobil mempercepat laju kendaraan saat mengetahui Ryeowook menyebrang jalan. Jadi ... Dapat disimpul-"

"Kau bercanda kan kyu?" potong Jongwoon akan analisa Kyuhyun. Iris sipitnya kini diarahkan pada Kyuhyun, sorot matanya seakan berharap bahwa Kyuhyun berbohong. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Kini ia mengerti, ya walaupun dengan loading yang sangat lama namja berjas hitam tersebut akhirnya mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun tentang laju mobil dan duo Kim.

Masuk akal-kah dua orang siswa menengah atas yang sangat manis itu sedang diincar nyawanya? Tapi kenapa? Oleh siapa? Bukankah Ryeowook bilang bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai musuh sebelumnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berbalik lalu menatap Jongwoon, "Sayangnya tidak ..." gumamnya lirih.

"Dua malaikat kita sedang terancam nyawanya."

.

.

.

Hhh~ berulang kali Jongwoon menghela nafas panjang, kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar membuatnya berpikir keras. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala besar miliknya. Apa? Mengapa? Kenapa? Oleh siapa? Seandainya ia memiliki mesin waktu, ia akan kembali saat dimana dirinya menyuruh Ryeowook datang ke apartement ini.

Seandainya saat itu ia tidak menyuruh mereka datang, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi sama saja, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Bagai memakan buah simalakama. Tangannya sibuk memainkan sapu tangan rajutan milik Ryeowook. Sapu tangan yang sampai sekarang belum dicuci. Sapu tangan yang dulunya terlihat bersih tapi kini terlihat kotor. Oh ayolah Jongwoon masih belum mencuci sapu tangan itu. Dihirupnya beberapa kali sapu tangan tersebut. Mencari ketenangan karena aroma Ryeowook pun memang masih ada disana.

'Mobil!' tiba-tiba inner Jongwoon berteriak. Diarahkan kakinya menuju bagian utara kamarnya. Tanpa dirasa sapu tangan Ryeowook jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Kembali dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya wajah tampan namja bersuara emas itu mengerut membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi nanti.

Bisa-bisa Leeteuk akan menceramahinya habis-habisan. Bagaimana tidak? Mobilnya lecet disana-sini. Belum lagi bagian depan mobilnya yang terlihat sudah tidak terbentuk. Walau mobil sport mewah berwarna hitam ini adalah miliknya, tapi tetap saja Leeteuk akan mengintrogasinya. Benar-benar lengkap penderitaannya hari ini.

Tadi sore ia sudah mendengar ceramah hyung-nya yang berhati malaikat itu karena dengan seenak-nya melarikan van mereka. Padahal van itu nantinya akan digunakan oleh Leeteuk juga Donghae untuk menuju ke acara radio mereka. Bukan bermaksud melarikan, toh Jongwoon menggunakan van itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, bukan untuk bermain-main.

Lagipula hal itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Jongwoon. Namja berkulit putih itu menyuruh Kyuhyun mengambil mobil miliknya bukan van. Jadilah saat berniat ke kantin dirinya malah dicerca habis-habisan oleh Leetuk. Dan Kyuhyun, namja evil tersebut bukannya membantu malah melarikan diri saat Jongwoon menatapnya memelas meminta bantuan. Ia pergi dengan alasan ingin menemui dokter yang merawat Sungmin.

Seperti orang yang mengalami stres berat, namja bersurai kehitaman tersebut memijat keningnya berulang kali. Haruskah malam ini dirinya mendapat 'hadiah' lagi dari Leeteuk? Sibuk menyesali harinya.

Tok tok tok~

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dan terkuak sedikit. Kyuhyun kini tampak menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar.

"Hyung ... Apa kau sibuk?"

Jongwoon menggeleng kemudian mengubah posisinya berjalan dan duduk di kasur menghadap namja yang kini sudah berjalan masuk dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya dengan mata terpejam. Bukannya tidak menghormati Kyuhyun, ia mencoba rileks. Mencoba melakukan beberapa hal, benar-benar berusaha kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"Masalah duo Kim ..." Kyuhyun diam sejenak.

"Masalah ini akan kuselesaikan. Jadi kumohon jangan kau katakan pada mereka."

Perlahan Jongwoon membuka kedua matanya lalu mengangguk, "Arraseo! ... Aku percaya padamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak merespon pujian yang diberikan padanya. Benar-benar kejutan, biasanya dia yang menarsiskan dirinya tapi kini? Saat dirinya dipuji ia malah diam. Dirinya kini tengah fokus pada benda berwarna biru muda yang secara tidak elit berada di lantai kamarnya. Benda yang memang sudah tidak asing lagi di penglihatan Kyuhyun. Benda yang selama beberapa hari ini bersarang di saku Jongwoon dan setiap dirinya berganti pakaian benda tersebut baru dikeluarkan. Namun ... Bukan untuk dicuci melainkan untuk ditaruh lagi ke dalam sakunya. Aigoo~

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun melihat benda yang memiliki dua arti, 'laknat' baginya dan benda 'indah' bagi Jongwoon tergeletak begitu saja, membuat Kyuhyun yang memang pintar harus memutar otaknya. Hal apa yang membuat Jongwoon membiarkan benda tersebut berada jauh dari dirinya? Apa Jongwoon sudah melupakan Ryeowook? Tapi bukankah mereka berdua baik-baik saja tadi? Hhh~ Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar menghabiskan energy-mu karena memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Jongwoon yang akhirnya sadar karena tak mendapat respon Kyuhyun pun menoleh. Dimiringkan kepalanya, lalu irisnya mengikuti kemana mata Kyuhyun tertuju.

"Mwo?" pekiknya kencang hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berpikir keras tersentak. Raut wajah Jongwoon yang tadi terlihat sangat lucu saat memiringkan kepalanya kini berganti menjadi mengerikan. Ckck demi Tuhan Jongwoon sangat berlebihan.

Bergegas diraihnya benda atau lebih tepatnya sapu tangan yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatian Kyuhyun. Dibuka lalu ia merentangkan sapu tangan tersebut, dikibas-kibaskannya sapu tangan milik Ryeowook. Hal itu dilakukan berulang kali dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bersin. Mungkin berusaha menghilangkan debu yang menempel pada benda rajutan tersebut. Padahal itu tak ada artinya, sama saja. Percuma saja dikibaskan jika ia sendiri tidak mau mencucinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" bentak Jongwoon saat Kyuhyun meraih sapu tangan yang berusaha 'dibersihkan' olehnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, Kyuhyun merebut paksa sapu tangan milik namja mungil yang menurutnya akan menjadi adik iparnya.

"Kyu!"

Kembali. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun kembali mengacuhkan Jongwoon. Namja bermarga Cho tersebut tetap fokus pada hal yang lebih menarik menurut dirinya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat sesuatu tersembul di pojok sapu tangan yang kini berada di tangannya. Sesuatu yang sangat mirip dengan beberapa benda sebelumnya, 'Jadi benar.'

"Ini kukembalikan." ucapnya setelah selesai mengamati objeknya sambil mengembalikan sapu tangan tersebut kemudian berjalan menuju ke seberang. Menepuk-nepuk bantal yang akan digunakan untuk tidur. "Lebih baik kau tidur, sebelum Teukie hyung menceramahimu." tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil ketika melihat raut wajah Jongwoon yang kembali berubah masam.

"Ya! Kau!"

/Puk/ terdengar suara benda terlempar kearah namja yang sudah tenggelam di dalam selimutnya. Sedangkan sang pelaku pelemparan, Jongwoon mendengus kesal. 'Awas kau.'

.

.

.

Matahari berada di sebelah barat. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Langit senja yang perlahan berubah warna ikut mengiringi tenggelamnya sang surya. Ryeowook memandang keluar, langit mulai gelap, dinginnya udara menelusup hingga hingga ke jantungnya. Menambah rasa sesak yang dirasakannya. Ditutupnya tirai jendela yang sedari tadi dibuka kemudian meninggalkan tempatnya merenung seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

Ryeowook menumpukan kedua tangannya di pinggir ranjang tempat Sungmin tertidur saat ini. "Hyung ... " panggilnya lirih. Telunjuknya beralih menyusuri wajah namja yang terikat hubungan darah dengannya. Mulai dari kening, turun ke hidungnya yang mancung, hingga ke bibir pucatnya, kini telunjuk tersebut tengah bermain-main di pipi yang masih chubby itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga namja tersebut dan airmata mengalir di kedua pipinya lalu terjatuh di pipi namja yang dibisikinya tadi. Nama mungil itu kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungmin yang tertidur selama berhari-hari.

Membelai rambut Sungmin lembut, "Sampai kapan kau mau tidur seperti ini hyung? Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Cepatlah sadar hyung, tidakkah kau merindukan dongsaengmu yang manis ini?" masih bermonolog dengan sedikit bernarsis ria, sambil menyeka airmata yang entah sudah beberapa kali lolos dari manik caramelnya. Berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Biasanya Sungmin akan menjitak pelan kepala Ryeowook saat mendengar dongsaengnya mengucapkan hal tersebut. Tapi kini, ia terbaring lemah. Jangankan menjitak, bergerak pun tidak.

Senyum tipis terlihat dari wajah manisnya saat melihat perkembangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sungmin. Ya Sungmin menangis, sama seperti kemarin saat Ryeowook menceritakan kenangan-kenangan mereka namja cantik itu menangis. Senyuman manis tanpa berhenti terulas di bibir Ryeowook.

Kata dokter, Sungmin memang koma dengan jangka waktu yang sulit ditentukan. Ryeowook pernah membaca di salah satu buku psikologi yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan sekolah. Manusia sangat peka, dengan banyaknya kasih sayang yang diterima saat seseorang koma hanya cinta yang bisa membuat dirinya terbangun lagi, peralatan dan obat-obatan dari rumah sakit hanya sebagai penunjang. Kasih sayang dan cintalah yang sebenarnya lebih berpengaruh. Hal tersebut mungkin yang membuatnya merespon apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Jongwoon setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu. Ya walaupun sudah berhari-hari menemani Ryeowook menjaga Sungmin tapi tetap saja Jongwoon meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Ryeowook.

Ia sudah cukup trauma dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dengan Ryeowook. Masih tak mau dianggap mesum dan seenaknya, ia mencoba sopan. Walaupun ia tahu kalau Ryeowook pasti mengijinkan dirinya masuk.

"Ne, masuklah hyung." sambil menaikan selimut Sungmin sebatas dada.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Wookie-ah"

"Hmm, sedikit."

"Apa ada perkembangan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, "Masih seperti kemarin."

Segera Jongwoon meraih tubuh ringkih Ryeowook saat ia mendengar beberapa isakan yang lolos dari bibir mungil tersebut, "Gwaenchana ne? Dia akan segera sadar." sambil beberapa kali mengelus surai coklatnya.

Untuk sementara biarlah seperti ini. Biarlah Ryeowook menumpahkan segala kesedihan juga kegelisahan hatinya pada Jongwoon. Biarlah namja mungil ini merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang sedang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Hyung ..."

Hhh~ dasar perusak suasana.

Kedua namja yang sama-sama bermarga Kim tersebut tersentak kemudian menoleh ke asal suara tadi. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang menyembulkan kepalanya. Ya sejak beberapa hari ini setelah jadwal kosong, mereka akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Tapi volume kedatangan mereka tak sama. Jongwoon yang lebih sering menemani kedua bersaudara itu karena Kyuhyun sibuk mencari tahu tentang pelaku 'tabrak lari'.

"Waeyo Kyu?" tanya Jongwoon dengan nada kesal. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus melepas pelukan pada tubuh Ryeowook karena Kyuhyun mendekat pada dirinya.

"Umma ingin kemari."

Jongwoon mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "Lalu?"

"Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Ingin menyemangati mereka." bisik Kyuhyun pelan, tak ingin mengganggu Ryeowook yang kini kembali menelusuri wajah Sungmin.

"Hmm baiklah aku tanyakan dulu padanya."

Jongwoon berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, mendekatkan bibir pada telinganya. Membisiki sesuatu. Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya ia memberi ijin, Jongwoon mengangguk pada Kyuhyun lalu namja tersebut berjalan keluar.

Mungkin kedatangan sosok seorang umma, akan membuat Sungmin kembali bangun. Walaupun bukan umma kandungnya tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Lagipula umma Kyuhyun sudah mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sungmin. Jadi, bisa dibilang secara tidak langsung darah umma Kyuhyun ada didalam tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang berjalan kesana-kemari. Tangannya berada di dagu dan tertumpu pada lengan satunya. Menunggu seseorang yang menurutnya akan membawa dirinya pada sumber kebahagiaannya saat ini. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa boleh?" tanya namja cantik tersebut penuh harap saat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu keluar dari kamar rumah sakit tempat suami-nya bekerja saat ini keluar.

Namja tampan tersebut mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Tapi jangan berisik." ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Walau bukan umma kandungnya tapi ia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan umma-nya ini. Akan bercerita panjang lebar dan sedikit berisik jika sudah asik berbicara.

Ia jadi teringat akan kedatangan umma-nya ke dorm yang membuat heboh. Bagaimana tidak? Awalnya sang umma ingin menjenguk dirinya dengan membawa beberapa makanan bergizi. Tapi karena saat itu Kyuhyun sedang mengisi acara dan di dorm hanya ada Leeteuk. Alhasil Umma-nya dan Leeteuk berbincang hingga tengah malam yang diselingi dengan tawa yang menggelegar. Ia benar-benar melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun, saat namja tampan itu datang dan menyapanya sama sekali tak dihiraukan. Jadi, dengan kesal ia membanting pintu kamar dorm dan memilih berguling dengan selimut.

"Ne, umma mengerti." Sang umma kini memeluk namja yang sudah dianggap-nya sebagai aegya-nya dengan erat. Berulang kali mengucapkan, 'Gomawo' walaupun hanya bicara di dalam hati.

"Kajja ... Umma"

.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Jongwoon menoleh saat pintu terkuak. Walau ia tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Kyuhyun dan umma-nya tapi tetap saja kebiasaannya tidak bisa dihilangkan. Selalu menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Tapi itu hanya berlaku jika ia sedang santai. Jika sedang melamun seperti beberapa waktu lalu, mungkin saat seseorang menaruh petasan di sampungnya, ia tidak akan sadar.

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapa Jongwoon membungkukkan badannya 90derajat, sopan. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih fokus pada hyungnya tak memperdulikan orang yang datang.

Umma Kyuhyun ikut membungkukkan badan dan membalas salam Jongwoon. Iris namja bersurai hitam tersebut berair, berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah saat melihat dua sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok yang selama ini dirindukan. Sosok yang selama bertahun-tahun ini ia, suami juga mantan suami-nya cari. Sosok yang ia sayang melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menyaksikan semuanya, respon sang umma dianggap sangat berlebihan saat melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Perlahan kaki jenjang umma-nya melangkah mendekati Ryeowook yang masih asik dengan dunianya dan Sungmin. Dengan lembut menepuk pundak Ryeowook hingga membuat namja manis tersebut menoleh.

Ryeowook tersentak, matanya membulat, bibirnya menganga lebar, rahangnya seakan mau lepas saat melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Tak ada suara, bahkan binatang malam yang biasanya berisik pun saat ini sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tes...

Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Air matanya sungguh tak bisa dibendung lagi, sakit itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar lemas dan terus menangis, saat merasa tenang kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap orang yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Umma ..."

.

.

.

~TBC~

sebelumnya saya minta maaf krn ketidaknyamanan atas terhapusnya ff My Admirer and His Brother dan menyebabkan saya harus post ulang.

Gomawo sudah meninggalkan review dan mianhae saya gak bisa balas satu persatu karena ff ini saya buat dan pos lewat hp^^

Dan jeongmal gomawo karena masih ada yang menunggu ff ini^^

Saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini:)

At least adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review?

*nyodorin kotak review*

Gomawo *bow bareng Ryeowook*


	5. Chapter 5

Tes...

Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Air matanya sungguh tak bisa dibendung lagi, sakit itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar lemas dan terus menangis, saat merasa tenang kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap orang yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Umma ..."

.

.

.

Title: My Admirer and His brother

Rated: K

Cast: Kim JongWoon,

Kim RyeoWook,

Other Cast

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki ~('-'~) (~'-')~ gak terima? Silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kiri atas^^

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, typo.

Halooo reader *tebar bias* ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh YWS (YeWook Shipper) semoga bisa ff ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua^^

NO BASHING or FLAME

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Lah ngeyel?

Bruagh ... Tuiiiinggggg *tendang bareng ddangko brothers*

Masih gak ngerti?

*ambil wand* Avada Kedavra~ *ketawa puas bareng aunty Bellatrix*

#shyshycat Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

"Umma ..."

"Wookie-ah" panggil Heechul lirih. Ya Umma tiri Kyuhyun adalah Heechul. Umma kandung dari Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Namja cantik yang mendonorkan darahnya pada Sungmin ternyata adalah umma kandung mereka.

Awalnya ia tidak mengetahui bahwa namja yang akan dia tolong adalah aegya-nya tetapi saat Hankyung mengatakan bahwa namja itu memiliki ciri-ciri aegya-nya yang hilang dulu. Heechul memutuskan untuk melihat dan mendonorkan darahnya.

"Jadi?" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Heechul hanya mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun shock saat mendapatkan jawaban dari umma-nya. Ternyata dunia begitu sempit. Aegya yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh sang umma ternyata penggemar Jongwoon.

Dirinya sungguh bersyukur dan berterima kasih. Jika mereka tidak menyukai Jongwoon maka mungkin umma-nya masih berdiam diri di kamar dan menangisi Min-Wook. Mengunci dirinya saat melihat atau mendengar kabar bahwa Min-Wook meninggal.

Airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Kau tidak merindukan umma, chagiya?" tanyanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. Berjalan pelan. Berharap Ryeowook datang ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi ...

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan, kepalanya menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar. Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut kaget saat melihat respon Ryeowook. Apa benar namja mungil tersebut tidak merindukan sosok sang umma?

Degh

Rasa sakit menjalari hatinya. Respon Ryeowook begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Apa kedua aegya-nya itu memang benar-benar membenci dirinya? Apa sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya?

Ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Saat menemukan mereka berdua, ia akan mengajak kedua aegya-nya untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarga barunya dengan bahagia. Memberi kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga kecil yang kini dimilikinya. Mengganti semua penderitaan yang dihadapi mereka sejak kecil dengan kebahagiaan. Itulah yang ia harapkan.

"Aku tidak merindukan umma." lirih Ryeowook pelan terdengar seperti isakan.

"Aku bahkan sangat merindukan umma." sambungnya lalu berdiri dan memeluk sang umma. Sosok yang ia rindukan selama beberapa tahun ini.

Tuhan sangat berbaik hati pada dirinya. Mengirimkan umma-nya di saat ia memerlukan seseorang yang akan memeluknya dengan kehangatan seperti Sungmin. Seseorang yang mengerti akan perasaannya saat melihat Sungmin tertidur seperti ini. Sungguh Tuhan menyayangimu nak.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook setelah mengecup pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali. Berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih tertidur dengan beberapa alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Disentuhnya lembut tubuh Sungmin mulai dari kening, hidung, pipi dan bibir. Meremas jemari Sungmin dengan lembut. Jemari lentiknya mengusap sayang rambut aegya yang ia rindukan tersebut, hatinya bagai tertusuk pedang saat melihat buah hatinya seperti ini.

"Ming ... Bangunlah, umma merindukanmu." ujarnya dengan sedikit terisak. Terlihat airmata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Raut wajahnya berubah, ketakutan menyergap pada salah satu namja tampan tersebut. Kalian bisa menebak sendiri kan? Ya~ Kyuhyun. Namja tampan bersurai ikal kecoklatan dan dengan postur tubuh yang sempurna menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat sebuah keluarga kecil -minus appa- tersebut kembali berkumpul.

Jujur ia senang saat Min-Wook bertemu dengan umma-nya yang ternyata adalah umma tirinya. Jadi ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, jika sang umma memang berniat mengajak mereka untuk tinggal bersama.

Tapi, rasa takut menyergapnya. Takut akan kenyataan bahwa mereka bersaudara tiri. Walaupun bukan saudara kandung, tapi tetap saja ketakutan menghampiri dirinya. Takut Heechul tidak akan mengijinkannya menyentuh Sungmin. Takut bahwa Heechul tidak akan mengijinkan dirinya bersama Sungmin. Takut akan kenyataan yang melarang hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Heechul melepas pelukannya pada Ryeowook dan terkekeh saat menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah, "Tenanglah ... Aku merestuimu chagiya~" ucapnya dengan nada jahil. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

Ucapan Heechul tadi sukses membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona merah. Ia menjadi salah tingkah, dan Jongwoon tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Heechul. 'Masih ada kesempatan.' pikirnya.

"Jadi? Yang mana?" tanyanya masih dengan nada jahil. Membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali memanas. Bisa dirasakannya saat ini, semua darahnya bersatu dan berkumpul pada satu titik. Pipinya. Hingga menimbulkan rona merah pada bagian tubuhnya yang chubby tersebut.

Oh ayolah sejak kapan seorang Kim Heechul menjadi seperti dirinya? Umma-nya yang ia kenal galak dan cerewet kini berubah menjadi jahil dan sering menggoda Kyuhyun.

Apa karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan Kyuhyun dan appanya -Hankyung- menyebabkan Heechul seperti ini. Sedikit menyebalkan baginya.

Demi Tuhan ia lebih memilih umma-nya yang galak dan cerewet daripada berubah menjadi jahil seperti ini. Sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti, ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Hankyung. Ya ia yakin bahwa Hankyung yang memberitahukan pada Heechul bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin.

"Arraseo, tanpa kau beritahu pun umma sudah tahu chagiya." lanjut Heechul sambil mengerling pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang memang tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Jongwoon yang sedari tadi mengarahlan ledekan pada Kyuhyun kini terdiam. Melihat ekspresi Ryeowook. "Neomu kyeopta" gumam Jongwoon yang dapat di dengar oleh seluruh penghuni ruangan termasuk Ryeowook sendiri.

'Pabbo' rutuk Jongwoon. Kata tersebut lolos begitu saja saat dari bibir kissable miliknya. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana mengarahkan pandangan menyelidik pada dirinya. Yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi Jong?" Heechul menggantungkan ucapannya sedangkan Ryeowook semakin menautkan alisnya bingung. Jongwoon hanya mampu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebagai jawaban, menjadi salah tingkah.

Aha~ gantian ne? Tadi Kyuhyun dan sekarang Jongwoon. 'Dunia memang adil' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat rona merah pada pipi Jongwoon. Setidaknya saat ini Heechul bisa merasa tenang karena Min-Wook menemukan orang yang benar-benar akan menyayangi dan melindungi mereka.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kini asik bercengkrama dengan sang umma, termasuk meluapkan semua kerinduannya. Walaupun asik bercerita pandangan mereka tak pernah lepas dari Sungmin. Sambil sesekali mengajak Sungmin berbicara. Memperlakukan Sungmin seperti biasa, seakan dirinya bisa merespon dan mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

Beberapa kali terlihat Ryeowook memegang tangan Sungmin sambil menatap hyung-nya tersebut saat Heechul menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana ia mencari kedua aegya-nya tersebut. Bagaimana suaminya yang sekarang -appa Kyuhyun- membantu dirinya dengan mengerahkan semua tangan kanannya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Min-Wook. Memasang iklan di koran yang ujung-ujungnya mereka ditipu habis-habisan, ck.

Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Semua terasa percuma, saat Heechul ingin mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berhenti mencari Min-Wook, Tuhan menunjukan kuasanya. Hankyung menghubungi dirinya untuk mendonorkan darah, tak lupa menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang dimiliki. Jadi berbekal penjelasan Hankyung, Heechul percaya dan akhirnya mendonorkan darahnya. Sambil sedikit berharap kedua namja itu adalah Min-Wook.

"Umma ..." panggil Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan Jongwoon.

Heechul menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, "Waeyo Kyu?"

"Hnn-"

"Ahjumma hari sudah larut, jadi kami pamit pulang." potong Jongwoon.

Heechul terkekeh geli saat melihat Jongwoon yang berbicara dengan takut-takut, "Ne Jong ... berhati-hatilah. Umma titip setan kecil ini, ne?"

Baru saja Jongwoon ingin berbicara, Heechul mendahului-nya. "Kalian berdua tenang saja, umma akan menjaga mereka." kembali. Dengan nada jahil, Heechul berhasil membuat kedua namja tampan tersebut menjadi salah tingkah.

"Umma, berhenti menggoda kami berdua!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal, menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Pura-pura cemberut.

Kkk~ tawa menggema di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun yang cool di hadapan para fans. Kyuhyun yang menjaga jahil saat bersama hyungdeulnya kini berubah menjadi sangat manja.

Membuat ekspresi seperti itu sungguh mengundang tawa semua orang. Entah berapa kepribadian yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. Sungguh tak terduga.

"Ne Kyunnie, umma hanya bercanda." ujar Heechul masih diiringi dengan kekehan kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

Jongwoon menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar tak berlama-lama, "Baiklah ahjumma, kami pergi dulu." berjalan keluar sesaat setelah membungkukkan badan 90derajat.

'Aku akan mengantar mereka' isyarat Heechul yang dimengerti oleh Ryeowook. "Ingat pakai pakaian hangat kalian, udara sangat dingin." teriak Heechul saat akan menutup pintu yang diberi anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah kepergian Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun, seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu tertidur menggerakkan jemarinya. Iris hitamnya yang selama beberapa hari ini terpejam, sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

"Wookie-ah" panggilnya pelan, dengan suara serak. Namun mampu membuat namja yang namanya dipanggil tadi menoleh.

Iris coklatnya terbelalak, "Hyung... Kau!" dengan sigap dan berulang kali jemarinya menekan tombol yang ada di samping ranjang.

Beberapa orang berpakaian putih datang, bergegas memeriksa namja cantik tersebut. Diikuti oleh Heechul.

Namja cantik itu, tadinya berniat membelikan Ryeowook makan malam tapi saat melihat beberapa orang berpakaian putih berjalan cepat. Masuk ke ruangan dimana Sungmin dirawat. Hatinya berdegub kencang. Tidak, namja aegyo tersebut tidak boleh kenapa-napa.

Ryeowook menjauh sedikit dari ranjang, memeluk erat umma-nya. Bulir airmata mengalir dari manik indahnya. Kali ini airmata bahagia.

.

.

.

"Hyung." panggil Kyuhyun, mereka berjalan menuju apartement. Saat ini mereka memang tak mengendarai mobil. Hhh~

Kalian ingat kan mobil Jongwoon yang saat ini sama sekali tak berbentuk? Mobil 'indah' tersebut kini terparkir indah di sebuah tempat perawatan atau yang biasa kita kenal dengan sebutan bengkel.

Bukan ... Uang yang dimiliki Jongwoon cukup bahkan berlebihan untuk membeli jenis, bentuk dan merk mobil yang sama. Ia terlalu sayang pada mobil hitam miliknya tersebut. Tak bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

Van dan mobil milik Kyuhyun pun ditahan oleh Leeteuk. Tak ingin kejadian 'tabrakan' tersebut menimpa mereka lagi. Hal yang menyebabkan mereka mau tidak mau harus berjalan kaki.

Bukan, sebenarnya Leeteuk tak setega itu. Jika ingin berpergian, mereka akan diantar-jemput. Tinggal menghubungi salah satu anggota/manager Ryeosom jadi mereka bisa pulang. Tapi entahlah kenapa mereka berdua lebih memilih berjalan untuk saat ini.

Menikmati suasana malam hari mungkin. Biasanya selesai beraktifitas mereka akan terlelap tidur, tapi kini mereka berjalan pada malam hari. Dengan pohon yang menghias kedua sisi, kanan-kiri. Lampu jalan berwarna putih, berjarak beberapa meter antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Musim memang sudah berganti~ tapi hawa dingin tetap menusuk sampai ke permukaan kulit. Membuat Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun mengeratkan syal yang mereka gunakan.

"Ne Kyu ... " sahut Jongwoon sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan susah payah beberapa kali memperbaiki penyamarannya.

Berjalan di malam hari tapi tetap dengan penyamaran mereka. Bisa gawat jika fans melihat mereka berdua berjalan kaki tanpa diiringi oleh bodyguard. Fans fanatik, brutal dan lain sebagainya bisa saja membuat mereka merasa tak nyaman.

"Menurutmu bagaimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap jalan di hadapannya. Tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepalanya. Berjalan santai.

Jongwoon mengerutkan alis, langkahnya terhenti. Iris hitamnya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini ikut memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Menurutku ..." Jongwoon diam sejenak.

"Dia cantik, melebihi yeoja." sambungnya kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Tanpa banyak protes ia berlari kecil, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jongwoon.

"Lalu kalau Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Langkahnya mengimbangi langkah Jongwoon, sambil menatap intens hyung yang sudah ia kenal selama bertahun-tahun. Hyung yang menurut beberapa orang aneh, tapi memperhatikan mereka.

Lagi. Pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun tersebut membuat Jongwoon berhenti sejenak, hanya beberapa detik. Namja bersurai hitam tersebut kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Dia manis." jawabnya kemudian memperlihatkan senyum yang sangat indah. Melebihi indahnya sinar bulan saat ini. Beberapa kali menautkan jemari mungilnya. Sambil beberapa kali tersenyum.

'Dia sudah gila.' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat tingkah laku Jongwoon yang saat ini bisa dibilang sedikit tidak normal.

Orang-orang yang sedari tadi berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka pun ikut terkikik geli. Melihat Jongwoon seperti itu.

Yah bayangkan saja. Berjalan di malam hari dengan atribut penyamaran yang sangat lengkap dari ujung kepala sampai leher. Topi, kacamata, masker, syal dan jacket. Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ia pasti disangka sudah tak waras.

/Pletak/

Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun Kyuhyun memukul pelan kepala Jongwoon. Membuat namja tampan tersebut meringis kesakitan. Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan -kenapa kau memukulku?-

"Jangan seperti itu hyung, aku malu. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita!" hardik Kyuhyun sambil menarik pelan rambut belakang Jongwoon, membuat namja tersebut tertarik sedikit ke belakang.

"Ah ... Ne Kyuhyun-ah." balas Jongwoon sambil tersenyum.

Eh? Hanya itu? Tak marah eoh? Bukankah Kyuhyun tadi memperlakukannya dengan tidak sopan? Biasanya Jongwoon mengancam akan menyita psp atau membiarkannya tidur di luar sendirian jika ia berprilaku seperti tadi. Tapi kini ... Aigoo~ apa yang terjadi padamu Jongwoon?

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Jika disuruh memilih antara Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Kau akan memilih siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Ya pertanyaan tersebut bukan hanya di jalan. Saat di dalam apartement. Saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Saat mereka akan tidur, namja bersurai ikal kecoklatan tersebut tetap bertanya.

"Ryeowook." jawab Yesung cepat dan mantap. Matanya yang tadi hendak menutup seketika terbuka. Memperbaiki posisinya, setengah bersandar pada ranjang.

Hhh~ Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh harap.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ah. Aku selalu yakin apalagi dengan Ryeowook." balasnya. Tangannya mengepal ke udara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Terlihat kesungguhan dari iris teduh miliknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Jongwoon, "Hnn baiklah. Jumuseyo hyung, jaljayo." ucap Kyuhyun. Menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Perlahan menutup rapat manik indahnya.

"Jaljayo, Kyu." balas Jongwoon. Jemari mungilnya kini meraih sapu tangan rajutan yang senantiasa berada di dekatnya. "Jaljayo Wookie."

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit. Terdengar suara sapu dari para penyapu jalan sambil sesekali mengusap peluh yang ada di wajahnya. Menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran dengan indahnya.

Kini terlihat seorang namja bersurai ikal kecoklatan sedang mengendap. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke seberang ruangan. Menuju ranjang satunya.

Matanya berbinar saat menangkap sesuatu yang sudah dihafal di luar kepala. Seperti pencuri. Tangan panjang miliknya berusaha meraih benda yang kini berada di pinggir ranjang.

Bulir keringat kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. Satu persatu mengucur dari dahi turun hingga ke pelipis. Susah payah menariknya karena benda 'keramat' tersebut ditindih oleh Jongwoon. 'Yah! Sedikit lagi.' batinnya.

'Dapat!' pekik Kyuhyun kegirangan. Perlahan namja berpostur tinggi tersebut berbalik lalu menjauh dari ranjang Jongwoon.

'Engh Kyu'

Deg

Lenguhan Jongwoon membuat langkahnya terhenti. Bulir keringat yang tadi sempat menghilang kini kembali mengucur dengan deras. Kakinya terasa kaku, wajahnya berubah pucat.

Kalau kemarin adalah wajah terjelek Jongwoon selama hidupnya, maka kini aku berani bertaruh. Saat ini, adalah wajah terjelek Kyuhyun selama hidupnya. Refleks tangannya menggenggam erat benda 'keramat' tersebut. Berharap Jongwoon tak bertanya macam-macam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Jongwoon belum dengan kesadaran penuh. Irisnya masih mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menstabilkan jumlah cahaya yang masuk dari lampu kamar mereka.

Masih dalam posisi tadi, tanpa berbalik Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongwoon. "Engh aku haus hyung." kata-kata tersebut lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. 'Bodoh' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Hhh~ Jongwoon hyung harus percaya. "Kau sendiri kenapa terbangun hyung?" tanyanya takut-takut. Dan ingat tanpa melihat Jongwoon.

Hening.

Tak ada balasan dari Jongwoon.

"Hyung ... " panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diabaikan berbalik. Dan ...

Dengkuran halus kembali berasal dari namja bersurai hitam ini. Ternyata oh ternyata, ia kembali tertidur. Aigoo~

'Dasar setan!' umpatnya saat melihat Jongwoon yang kembali tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ckck Kyu, sadarlah ... Kau juga setan.

Wajahnya yang tadi pucat pasi kini berganti kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menimpuk hyungnya tersebut dengan lemari. Mengingat betapa beratnya lemari, diurungkan niatnya. Err ralat oke diulang. Ingin rasanya ia menimpuk hyungnya tersebut dengan benda apapun, yang ada di kamar. Jika saja benda persegi panjang miliknya tak berdering, wajah tampan hyungnya itu pasti sudah tak berbentuk sekarang.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang berada di bawah bantalnya setelah sebelumnya memasukkan benda 'keramat' tersebut ke dalam saku baju miliknya.

"Yoboseyo" sapanya pada orang di seberang telepon.

" ... "

"Jinjja? Dia sadar?" pekik Kyuhyun kegirangan. Mau tak mau membuat namja yang tadinya ingin dilempar Kyuhyun terbangun. 'Nuguya?' batinnya.

"Ah ne ... Selesai rekaman, kami akan kesana. Gomawo."

klik

Setelah selesai berbicara, Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon. Matanya berbinar. Kedua tangannya direntangkan dan berputar-putar tak jelas.

Jongwoon yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, ikut mengikuti arah putaran Kyuhyun. Baru melihat beberapa putaran, kepalanya sudah pusing. Rasanya seperti ada beberapa kupu-kupu yang berkeliaran di kepalamu.

"Kyu ... Berhenti berputar, kau membuatku pusing." tegur Jongwoon membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tingkah lakunya. Alisnya bertaut bingung. 'Eh?'

Aigoo~ Jongwoon. Kenapa kau malah menegur Kyuhyun? Namja evil tersebut tak pernah menyuruhmu untuk mengikuti putaran Kyuhyun. Kau sendiri yang mengikutinya, ckck.

"Kau aneh hyung." ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Jongwoon mendengus sebal.

Hampir saja Jongwoon membalas dengusan Kyuhyun, ucapannya terhenti.

"Sungmin sadar, hyung."

.

.

.

.

Dibukanya tirai kamar tersebut dengan perlahan. Membiarkan sinar matahari masuk, agar udara di dalam ruangan tak lembab. Beralih mengganti bunga yang ada di dalam vas. Aktifitasnya terhenti saat Sungmin dan umma-nya -Heechul- datang. Senyuman manis terukir di bibir kissable miliknya.

"Bagaimana jalan paginya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Yang pasti ditujukan pada salah satu namja yang baru datang tadi.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, "Sangat menyenangkan Wookie-ah, harusnya kau ikut!" pekiknya kegirangan.

Susah payah membantu Sungmin turun dari kursi rodanya dan menaikkan dirinya ke atas ranjang.

"Jadi? Kemana saja?" tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil mengambil air hangat yang akan digunakan untuk membasuh tubuh Sungmin.

Dengan lihai, jemarinya membuka perlahan kancing baju hyungnya. "Aku berkeliling, umma mengajakku ke taman rumah sakit ini. Kau tahu Wook? Pemandangan pagi yang sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kalau aku berjalan-jalan terus ke tempat tadi, aku rasa aku akan cepat sembuh. Kau pintar memilih rumah sakit, aku menyukainya." ceritanya panjang lebar ditambah dengan sedikit pujian pada dongsaengnya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Belum ada sehari sadar dari koma tapi hyungnya ini sudah kembali cerewet dan ceria. Tak apalah daripada ia melihat hyungnya tidur dengan alat yang dipasang di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun yang membawamu ke rumah sakit ini, Ming." sahut Heechul. Namja cantik itu kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan bertumpu di depan dada.

Sungmin menautkan kedua alisnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Aish~ king of aegyo sedang beraksi kkk~

"Kyuhyun?" ulangnya.

"Ne." jawab Heechul singkat kemudian berjalan mendekat ke ranjang. Membantu Ryeowook yang sibuk membasuh tubuh Sungmin.

"Jadi ... Jongwoon hyung juga ikut?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Degh

Pertanyaan tersebut mampu membuat jemari Ryeowook terhenti. Sedari tadi sibuk memandikan hyungnya. Sesekali tersenyum mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh umma juga hyungnya.

Tapi saat mendengar nama itu, jemari Ryeowook terhenti. Membuat Sungmin semakin mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah aniyo." Sungmin tersenyum saat Ryeowook kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Jadi, apa Jongwoon hyung juga kemari umma?" tanya Sungmin bersemangat setelah selesai 'mandi'. Mendapat anggukan dari Heechul semakin membuat iris namja aegyo tersebut berbinar-binar.

"Dia sering menemanimu disini." tambah sang umma yang sukses membuat langkah Ryeowook menuju kamar mandi terhenti.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya. Kedua telunjuknya dipersatukan kemudian memutarnya, "Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tentu saja, apalagi Kyuhyun. Ia sering mengajakmu berbicara saat Ryeowook tertidur pulas di pangkuan Jongwoon." jawab sang umma dan kali ini, ia yang bersemangat bercerita.

/Prang/

Hatinya seakan remuk mendengar penjelasan umma-nya yang terlalu detail. Baru saja ia merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh dan kini dihempaskan begitu saja ke bumi. Rasanya sakit ... Sangat sakit.

Jangan salahkan Heechul, namja cantik tersebut tak tahu hal yang sebenarnya. Yang ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin dan Jongwoon menyukai Ryeowook, begitu juga sebaliknya. Padahal kenyataannya Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin menyukai Jongwoon err mengagumi tepatnya, Jongwoon sendiri, ia menyukai Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook? Entahlah. Awalnya perasaannya biasa saja tapi sedikit demi sedikit. Perhatian Jongwoon pada dirinya membuat perasaannya pada Jongwoon berubah.

Ia tersenyum kecut, wajahnya yang tadinya bersemangat kini menjadi lesu.

"Aku lelah umma, ingin beristirahat." ucap Sungmin sambil menarik perlahan selimut sebatas dada.

Heechul hanya mengangguk kemudian memilih membantu Ryeowook yang sibuk menata pakaian Sungmin yang ada di dalam lemari.

'Gwaenchana Sungmin-ah, semua akan baik-baik saja.' batinnya kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di bawah selimut. Menangis dalam diam.

Ryeowook tertegun, hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat Sungmin berubah seperti tadi. Tidak, ia tak boleh begini. Bukankah ia berjanji untuk membahagiakan Sungmin? Walaupun hal tersebut membuat dirinya sakit.

Hhh~ harusnya kau tahu Sungmin. Walaupun pada akhirnya Ryeowook menyukai Jongwoon, ia akan mengorbankan perasaannya karena ia menyayangimu.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyeong chingudeul^^

sebelumnya saya minta maaf krn ketidaknyamanan atas terhapusnya ff My Admirer and His Brother dan menyebabkan saya harus post ulang.

Gomawo sudah meninggalkan review dan mianhae saya gak bisa balas satu persatu karena ff ini saya buat dan pos lewat hp^^

Dan jeongmal gomawo karena masih ada yang menunggu ff ini^^

Saya minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini:)

At least adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review?

*nyodorin kotak review*

Gomawo *bow bareng Ryeowook*


	6. Chapter 6

Ryeowook tertegun, hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat Sungmin berubah seperti tadi. Tidak, ia tak boleh begini. Bukankah ia berjanji untuk membahagiakan Sungmin? Walaupun hal tersebut membuat dirinya sakit.

Hhh~ harusnya kau tahu Sungmin. Walaupun pada akhirnya Ryeowook menyukai Jongwoon, ia akan mengorbankan perasaannya karena ia menyayangimu.

.

.

.

Title: My Admirer and His brother

Rated: K

Cast: Kim JongWoon,

Kim RyeoWook,

Other Cast

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki ~('-'~) (~'-')~ gak terima? Silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kiri atas^^

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, typo.

Halooo reader *tebar bias* ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh YWS (YeWook Shipper) semoga bisa ff ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua^^

NO BASHING or FLAME

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Lah ngeyel?

Bruagh ... Tuiiiinggggg *tendang bareng ddangko brothers*

Masih gak ngerti?

*ambil wand* Avada Kedavra~ *ketawa puas bareng aunty Bellatrix*

#shyshycat Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok~**

Pintu ruangan diketuk dan terkuak sedikit. Kyuhyun tampak menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Boleh masuk?" tanyanya sopan. Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sibuk membenahi surai Sungmin yang berantakan.

Heechul kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap namja yang kini sudah berjalan masuk dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, ia sudah sadar?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Tak ingin membangunkan Sungmin.

Heechul tersenyum kecil. Diraihnya pundak Kyuhyun, menepuknya beberapa kali. "Ne Kyunnie, kau bisa temani dia sebentar kan? Ryeowook sedang pergi ke taman dan umma harus bertemu appa."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin tersentak, 'Menemani? Hanya berdua?' kini raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tak beraturan. Sesekali sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian.

Melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang aneh tersebut otomatis membuat Heechul memberikan geplakan ringan di kepalanya. "Jangan berpikiran mesum!" hardiknya sambil mengambil tas kemudian berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan ruangan.

Hhh~ Sudah dijawab oleh Heechul bukan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun, sempat-sempatnya berpikiran mesum. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat tampan kini menjadi berubah menjadi agak sedikit mesum. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas, sangat jelas berharap hal yang 'iya-iya' akan terjadi.

"Darimana umma tau?" dengusnya sebal. Mengerutkan kedua alisnya berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan sekarang. Merubah posisi duduknya setiap lima menit sekali menghadap ke timur, barat, selatan juga utara. Sesekali manik-nya melirik Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Tak jua menemukan ide, ia merubah posisinya. Berdiri kemudian berjalan kesana kemari tapi masih di dalam ruangan. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Jika Jongwoon ada di ruangan ini, namja tampan tersebut pasti akan mengikuti kemana pun arah Kyuhyun berjalan. Membuat dirinya pusing sendiri.

'Huaaaaaahh bosan.' inner Kyuhyun meronta. Sungguh ia merasa bosan. Tak tau harus melakukan apa, tangannya kini meraih psp yang ada di saku celananya. Demi merlin, kenapa kau tidak memainkan psp-mu sedari tadi Kyu? Well, kau benar-benar sukses membuat orang kesal dengan tingkah lakumu.

_/Puk/_

'Eh?' kedua alis Kyuhyun tertaut. Mengambil benda yang terjatuh saat mengambil 'istrinya'.

Sebuah benda 'keramat' milik Jongwoon terjatuh dari sakunya. Benda yang ia ambil dengan susah payah. Sebelum berangkat kesini, ia memang sengaja membawa benda tersebut. Rencana awalnya sih ingin mengerjai Jongwoon tapi err sepertinya tidak akan berubah.

Oh iya kalian mencari Jongwoon? Hnn namja berparas tampan tersebut kini sedang mengisi sebuah acara. Jadwal yang berbeda dengan Kyu dan yang lainnya. Hingga mau tak mau membuat Jongwoon agak telat datang ke rumah sakit.

Sudah~ sejenak mari lupakan Jongwoon. Dan fokus pada kegiatan Kyuhyun.

Tak seperti biasanya, ia meletakkan psp-nya di atas meja. Mengacuhkan benda tercintanya begitu saja. Berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa benda 'keramat' tersebut.

Ya kalian tahu kan apa yang dibawa Kyuhyun? Sapu tangan rajutan milik Ryeowook~

Memperhatikan sekeliling, benda apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencuci. Tapi, iris foxy-nya menatap lekat benda berbentuk kubus dengan lingkaran yang terbuat dari plastik kaca di dalamnya. Mesin cuci.

Di rumah sakit terdapat mesin cuci? Jangan heran~ saat ini mereka berada di rumah sakit bergengsi dengan fasilitas yang wah dan jangan lupa, ditangani oleh dokter-dokter profesional.

Dengan cekatan tangan Kyuhyun membuka mesin cuci, menakar sabun dan softener lalu kembali dalam kegiatannya. Memasukkan sapu tangan tersebut ke dalam mesin cuci.

Eh? Kyuhyun mencuci? Bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Jangan pernah remehkan keturunan lucifer ini. Walaupun jahil, ia berbakat menjadi bapak rumah tangga kkk~

Setelah selesai dengan acara cuci-mencuci, namja tampan tersebut mengikuti arah putaran mesin cuci yang terlihat. Jika kalian perhatikan dengan jelas, di pantulan wajahnya tercetak sebuah seringaian yang sangat mengerikan. Ia yakin akan melihat wajah jelek Jongwoon lagi hari ini.

'Kita lihat bagaimana reaksimu hyung.' batinnya sambil menanti hingga pekerjaannya selesai. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi alat kebahagiaannya hari ini.

_/Ting/_

Mesin cuci berbunyi, bergegas mengeluarkan benda yang satu-satunya ia cuci di dalam mesin tersebut. Mengibas-ngibaskannya ke udara dan sesekali menciumnya. 'Hah~ wangi.' meraih jemuran yang tersampir di sudut ruangan, menjemur sapu tangan yang dicucinya tadi.

Hanya dengan membayangkan ekspresi hyungnya saat melihat sapu tangan Ryeowook hilang dan mendapati bahwa benda itu tercuci sudah membuat Kyuhyun senang setengah mati. Apalagi jika melihatnya secara langsung? Dijamin, wajah babo hyungnya akan selalu terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

Di sisi lain ruangan, namja cantik yang sedari tadi asik dalam dunianya terbangun. Setelah berhasil membuat sebuah danau yang terdapat pada bantalnya. Ya Sungmin yang merasakan hawa tak enak ada di ruangan, perlahan membuka mata. Mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

Bulu kuduknya merinding, merasakan bahwa dirinya seperti dikelilingi oleh anak-anak setan. Diedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Dan irisnya menatap tajam ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. 'Siapa itu?'

Bermodal nekat dan niat. Sungmin turun dari ranjang. Berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah karena kakinya masih susah untuk digerakkan.

Bukankah ia tertidur cukup lama? Masih harus melewati beberapa therapy untuk membiasakan kakinya melangkah, kembali normal.

Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Bertumpu pada benda-benda di sekitarnya. Dijadikan pegangan. Entah itu ranjang, tembok, meja dan lain sebagainya. Meraih satu persatu tumpuannya. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara serta menyeimbangkan diri berusaha agar tak terjauh.

Tapi tetap saja, sedikit suara berhasil ditumbulkan oleh namja cantik tersebut. Saat hendak menjadikan meja sebagai tumpuannya, ia malah tak sengaja menendangnya. Jadilah ia berjalan sambil meringis, sedikit menahan sakit.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam bergegas berjalan keluar. Tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin. Berharap tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Jika ia lalai, bisa saja ummanya -Heechul- tak mengijinkan dirinya menjadi 'suami' Sungmin.

_/Tap tap tap/_

Terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Di sisi lain, saat berada di samping pintu kamar mandi, Sungmin menutup mata. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Perlahan namja cantik itu membuka matanya.

Dan ...

.

Hana

.

Dul

.

Set

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Sungmin. Kaget, shock, terkejut dan apalah. Kaget saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kamar mandi. Membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Untung Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap bunny boy tersebut. Hingga membuat Sungmin jatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Posisi mereka kini seperti orang yang sedang berdansa. Sungmin berada dibawah, yang badannya ditumpu dengan lengan Kyuhyun, namja tampan tersebut merendahkan sedikit badannya, setengah memeluk Sungmin. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat mereka saling bertatapan.

Hnn bayangkan saja saat acara SJM Happy Camp dimana saat itu Ryeowook harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dengan posisi seperti orang berdansa. Kurang lebih seperti itulah posisi KyuMin saat ini.

**Deg**

Irama tak beraturan terdengar dari detak jantung kedua insan tersebut. Masih saling menatap satu sama lain. Seakan dunia berhenti berputar.

'Indah' batin keduanya. Saling mengagumi dan memuji keindahan masing-masing walau dalam hati. Biarlah mereka tetap pada posisi seperti ini untuk sementara. Tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

.

.

.

Kaki mungilnya digoyang-goyangkan. Melakukan hal tak jelas. Sambil sesekali meniup poni hingga membuatnya sedikit tersingkap.

Namja mungil tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman. Dihiasi pohon dan beberapa bunga berbagai jenis dan berwarna-warni. Menambah keindahan taman tersebut.

Benar. Sungmin benar. Taman ini sangat indah. Pantas saja namja cantik itu terus menerus memuji keindahan taman ini.

Hhh entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya, ia menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Ya iya sadar bahwa dirinya telah mengecewakan hyungnya.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ada sedikit perasaan tak rela saat membayangkan Sungmin berdekatan dengan Jongwoon. Baru membayangkan saja membuat dirinya dag dig dug seperti ini, apalagi melihat langsung?

"Ternyata benar." ucap seorang namja membuyarkan lamunannya. Dan duduk di sampingnya. Duduk santai sambil menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya pada bangku di taman rumah sakit ini.

Ryeowook menatap namja tersebut heran. 'Nuguya?' postur tubuhnya tak asing lagi tapi dari penampilannya. Kacamata hitam, masker, jacket hitam hanya syalnya saja yang berwarna merah.

Eh? Tunggu! Merah? Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada syal yang ia rasa familiar. Warna, rajutan juga coraknya. Ingatannya perlahan kembali pada beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Tak perlu memandangku seperti itu, Wookie-ah. Aku tahu bahwa diriku cukup tampan." ujarnya narsis sambil membenarkan letak syalnya.

Ryeowook tersentak. Bibir mungilnya melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman, 'Jongwoon hyung.'

Walaupun sudah mengetahui siapa namja yang ada disampingnya kini. Tapi Ryeowook masih menatapnya. Err bukan. Bukan dirinya tapi menatap salah satu benda yang dikenakan olehnya.

Iris indahnya yang terhalang kacamata kini menatap lurus ke taman. Sambil sesekali mengikuti pergerakan kupu-kupu yang ada di taman tersebut.

Jongwoon melirik beberapa kali lalu tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui Ryeowook masih menatap intens dirinya.

Omo~ Jongwoon haruskah ku beritahu bahwa sedari tadi objek Ryeowook itu bukan dirimu, melainkan syal yang kau gunakan.

"Masih memperhatikanku rupanya." tambah Jongwoon dan kini berbalik menatap Ryeowook. Melepas kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan iris indah yang sedari tadi ditutupi.

Namja mungil itu mendengus sebal. Sedikit merutuki tingkahnya yang terlalu memperhatikan syal yang digunakan Jongwoon. Dan hey bagaimana mungkin Jongwoon bisa senarsis ini? Mana sikapnya yang dingin dan aneh di hadapan para fans?

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Ternyata selama ini dirinyia dikelilingi orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Jongwoon terkekeh melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Sangat menggemaskan, menurutnya. "Kau tahu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Iris caramelnya kini tertuju pada wajah tampan Jongwoon.

Menatap namja yang sangat dikagumi Sungmin. Menatap namja yang kini setiap hari ada di sampingnya. Namja yang secara perlahan merebut hatinya. Bahkan saat menyamar pun Jongwoon tetap terlihat tampan.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan, babo!' batin Ryeowook. Merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pertama kali melihatmu, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah penggemarku."

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung, "Wae?"

"Molla" jawab Jongwoon enteng, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sedangkan Ryeowook mengernyit, sambil sesekali membatin. 'Apa yang ada dipikiran orang ini?'

Kini Jongwoon-lah yang memandang ke arah lain saat di tatap sinis oleh Ryeowook, sepertinya Ryeowook tak cukup puas dengan jawabannya barusan.

Jika kalian berpikiran bahwa Jongwoon mempermainkan Ryeowook? Kalian salah~ yang dikatakan olehnya sepenuhnya benar.

Ia memang jujur pada Ryeowook. Sejak awal Jongwoon memang mengira bahwa Ryeowook adalah penggemarnya.

Ingatkah saat pertemuan mereka dimana Ryeowook mengantar Sungmin memberikan hadiah untuk Jongwoon. Dan namja manis itu menggunakan jacket merah?

Merah, warna kesukaan Jongwoon dan penggemarnya selalu memberikan namja ini dengan hal-hal yang berwarna merah. Jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan bahwa kemungkinan besar Ryeowook adalah secret admirer Jongwoon. Hnn logikanya sih seperti itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan Jongwoon. Namja tampan itu tak pernah menilai Ryeowook dari warna pakaian yang ia kenakan. Melainkan melihat senyum namja manis itu.

Saat namja mungil tersebut tersenyum pada Shindong ahjussi membuat Jongwoon berpikir bahwa memang Ryeowook-lah secret admirernya.

Senyum yang ditujukan olehnya sangat tulus dan err manis. Maka saat itu bergegas ia berlari menemui Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Tapi pada kenyataannya? Ya kalian tahu sendiri. Sungmin adalah penggemar Jongwoon sedangkan Ryeowook adalah saudara dari Sungmin.

Mengantar namja cantik itu untuk bertemu dengan Jongwoon. Membantu 'menyiapkan' semua hadiah-hadiah untuk Jongwoon.

"Hhh baiklah, kalau kau ingin membahas hal tak penting seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi." balas Ryeowook tak peduli.

Namja mungil itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi meninggalkan taman ini. Namun, sebuah tangan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Jongwoon, pemilik tangan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Tanpa melihat Wookie, namja bersurai hitam tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Memilih untuk menatap tanah, merasa menemukan suatu hal yang menarik disana.

Apa kau menemukan hal yang lebih menarik dari Ryeowook, eoh? Atau hanya ingin menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipimu?

Ada desiran halus yang dirasakan keduanya. Detak jantung yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang pelan. Berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuh mereka panas. Seakan-akan darah mereka naik dan berkumpul pada satu titik, pipi.

Ryeowook mengernyit, badan mungilnya memutar dan kini menghadap Jongwoon. Menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Maniknya menatap kearah tangan yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Jongwoon. Tangan yang melarangnya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan kembali menatap Jongwoon.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

Mari kita tinggalkan dua orang namja yang masih sibuk menetralkan perasaan mereka.

Masih dengan posisi tadi. Posisi yang sama. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, seakan sama sekali tak berniat merubah posisi. Jika saja sang pengganggu aka umma mereka aka Heechul masuk dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

Heechul tekikik geli saat melihat kedua aegyanya tersebut. Awalnya tak ingin menganggu mereka. Terlalu banyak terkikik menyebabkan namja cantik itu batuk.

Jadilah ia membuyarkan semua pujian-pujian indah yang terlontar dari keduanya. Walau masih dan tetap di dalam hati.

Sungmin berusaha berdiri, melepaskan pelukan pada Kyuhyun.

Lagi. Tubuh namja aegyo tersebut kembali oleng. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali menangkapnya.

Untung saja Kyuhyun memiliki respon yang sangat cepat. Jika ia memiliki respon sama seperti penggemar kura-kura -Yesung- tersebut, bisa dipastikan Sungmin akan kembali koma.

Ck, Kyuhyun. Hentikan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak pada Jongwoon.

Heechul kembali terkikik. Membuat dirinya harus mendapatkan death glare dari keduanya. Tangan kurusnya kini berusaha membantu Kyuhyun untuk menopang tubuh Sungmin. Merebahkan namja cantik itu di ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun membantu merapikan selimut Sungmin, hendak menutupnya sampai sebatas dada.

Namja cantik itu ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya ingin menyandarkan diri di ranjang. Bukan kembali tertidur.

Saat akan menurunkan selimut, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Refleks Sungmin menarik tangannya. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia masih terdiam di posisi tadi. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Manik foxy milik Sungmin menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Menghela nafas panjang, saat tak menemukan yang ia cari, Jongwoon.

Sejak ia sadar, ia belum melihat namja tampan tersebut mengunjungi dirinya. Heechul tak mungkin berbohong kan?

Ia percaya jika Jongwoon selalu menjenguk dirinya. Tapi menutup telinga saat Heechul menceritakan keakraban namja tersebut dengan dongsaengnya, Ryeowook.

Kupingnya memanas setiap kali mendengar 'kemesraan' keduanya, yang diceritakan oleh Heechul. Merasa ingin tuli saat itu juga.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak di hadapan Heechul dan mengatakan bahwa dialah yang menyukai Jongwoon bukan Ryeowook! Dialah yang menyayangi Jongwoon bukan Ryeowook, dongsaengnya! Tapi apa daya, jeritan tersebut hanya bisa disimpan dalam hati.

Berusaha berpikir positif. Bahwa semua prilaku Jongwoon hanya rasa prihatin. Hanya ingin menghibur Ryeowook. Tapi hatinya tak bisa dibohongi, sejak awal ia tahu siapa yang dilirik Jongwoon pertama kali.

"Mencari Ryeowook, eoh?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Sungmin menatap sekeliling dan menemukan raut kekecewaan dari anak pertamanya tersebut.

Sungmin terdiam, sedetik kemudian mengangguk cepat. Berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

Jika Heechul mengetahui bahwa ia mencari Jongwoon, maka habislah sudah. Ia akan mengecewakan sang umma.

"Ia sedang di taman, ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit." jelas Heechul. Tangannya kini sibuk mengupas apel yang baru saja didapatnya dari sang suami.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, "Sendiri?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan, membuat Sungmin tercekat. 'Jangan-jangan.'

"Tadi aku melihatnya bersama Jong dan aigoo~ kalian harus lihat betapa romantisnya mereka." lanjut Heechul. Sambil memotong apel tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian. Memasukan potongan apel tersebut ke mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sudah asik dengan psp-nya mendongak, maniknya kini menatap Sungmin yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Heehcul kini sibuk bercerita tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi, tanpa menatap Sungmin. Jika namja cantik itu melihat mata Sungmin yang memerah, pasti ia akan menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Meremas ujung selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Hatinya sakit setiap mendengar apa yang dikatakan Heechul. Tapi ada yang aneh, tak seperti dulu. Saat mengetahui bahwa Jongwoon hanya tertarik pada Ryeowook, rasanya tak sesakit ini. Hanya sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

**Tok tok tok~**

Pintu ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Ryeowook yang menyembulkan kepala mungilnya. Sungmin yang melihat hal tersebut segera mengusap airmatanya, tak ingin mereka curiga.

Senyum manis menghiasi bibir mungil Ryeowook, membuka pintu perlahan dan berjalan ke arah hyung dan umma-nya tersebut.

"Ya! Wookie hentikan kebiasaanmu itu." pekik Heechul saat mendapati Ryeowook dengan seenaknya mencomot potongan apel yang tadi dikupasnya. Menggeleng pelan, merutuki sikap aegyanya.

Bwee~ Namja mungil tersebut menjulurkan lidahnya sesaat setelah menghabiskan apel yang diambilnya. Berjalan mendekati Sungmin, mengecup pelan pipi hyungnya.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanyanya sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin yang kelihatan semakin kurus.

Berminggu-minggu di rumah sakit, membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus. Walau tak menghilangkan wajah cantiknya, tapi tetap saja membuat dirinya tak se-chubby dulu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum. Berusaha menutupinya. Saat Ryeowook menatapnya tajam, ia memalingkan wajah aegyo-nya.

Ya~ lebih baik Sungmin berpura-pura tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sampai kedua orang ini -Ryeowook dan Jongwoon- mengakui dan jujur bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Bukan bermaksud menyakiti, tapi ia merasa menjadi tegar lebih baik. Tak ingin dikasihani, itu prinsipnya.

Itulah alasannya kenapa Sungmin dan Ryeowook harus bekerja sedari kecil, menyewa rumah dan sekolah hanya mengandalkan beasiswa. Jika mau, mereka bisa tinggal di panti asuhan atau bisa tinggal di rumah orang lain. Tapi Sungmin menolaknya.

Pernah suatu hari, mereka berdua bertemu dengan seorang ahjussi dan agasshi yang tak memiliki aegya. Mereka ingin mengadopsi Min-Wook, tapi dengan tegas Sungmin menolak. Merangkai alasan yang seharusnya tak terpikir oleh anak seumurannya, tapi malah membuat mereka percaya. Padahal alasannya hanya satu, tak ingin dikasihani.

Ia bukan pengemis, ia bukan pemalas, ia masih bisa bekerja untuk mencari uang. Lebih baik ia hidup dan terbiasa mandiri jika akhirnya ketergantungan dan saat orang tersebut tak menginginkan mereka lagi, mereka akan dibuang begitu saja.

Dan sampai saat ini pun masih. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa Sungmin selalu berusaha bersikap tegar di hadapan semua orang, kecuali Ryeowook. Ya tinggal berdua selama beberapa tahun dengannya, membuat Ryeowook paham dengan sifat namja ini.

Lebih saling mengenal walaupun terkadang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tapi menjadi beruntunglah mereka berdua termasuk manusia yang sangat peka.

Jadi, saat Sungmin berbohong hanya Ryeowook-lah yang tahu. Dan Sungmin, namja cantik ini hanya bisa pasrah jika Ryeowook menyadari tingkah lakunya yang berbeda.

Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ia tahu Sungmin menutupi sesuatu. Irisnya tak bisa berbohong. Dan juga tingkah Sungmin yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Meniru namja bergigi kelinci tersebut, bersikap biasa seolah tak mengetahui apapun. Sangat tidak tepat jika ia membahasnya sekarang. Membuatnya menjadi canggung. Apalagi yang ada di ruangan ini bukan hanya mereka berdua. Ada Heechul, Kyuhyun juga Jongwoon. Tak ingin menambah beban mereka lagi.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kecanggungan tersebut, mulai angkat bicara. "Sungmin, bagaimana jika kita mencari udara segar?" usulnya berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Jongwoon mengangguk, tanpa persetujuan Sungmin namja bersuara baritone tersebut dengan sigap menarik kursi roda yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Menyerahkan kursi roda tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengantarnya.

"Hnn ..." sebuah gumaman menginterupsi kegiatan Jongwoon. Membuat namja tersebut menghadap ke asal suara.

"Aku ingin diantar oleh Jongwoon-ssi." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Tak berani menatap sekitar. Ia tahu jika menengadahkan pandangan, ia akan melihat sorot mata Ryeowook yang penuh dengan luka.

Jongwoon terkejut err ralat bukan hanya dirinya tetapi Ryeowook dan terutama Kyuhyun. Tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan meminta hal tersebut. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Berusaha menenangkan hati mereka.

Heehcul yang memang tak mengerti dengan situasi tersebut, mengangguk cepat. Membantu Jongwoon mendorong kursi roda tersebut kearahnya sambil tersenyum manis. 'Biarlah calon ipar ini saling mengenal.' batinnya.

Lihatlah bukankah Heechul telah kembali salah paham? Membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berusaha menulikan telinga mereka.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih terdiam. Menggenggam erat tangan namja mungil tersebut, berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Ryeowook terluka sama sepertinya. Tapi tak ada yang mereka bisa lakukan, bukankah saat ini kesehatan Sungmin lebih penting? Tak ada gunanya mempertahankan ego hanya karena perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Jongwoon tersadar saat sahabatnya menyikut lengan kirinya. Menatap tajam seakan berkata -jaga baik-baik Sungmin-. Berjalan ke luar ruangan masih menggenggam tangan namja yang ada disampingnya. Dan jangan lupa, senyum manis yang ia berikan pada namja tersebut.

**Deg**

Entah kenapa jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada suatu hal yang membuat hatinya sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan saat mengetahui Jongwoon hanya tertarik pada Ryeowook. Yang ia tahu bahwa ada hal yang tak disukai saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Ya senyum Kyuhyun pada dongsaengnya.

"Minnie apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yang ditanya tersentak, sedetik kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Menatap sendu kepergian dua namja yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"Hmm ya sudah. Jongwoon bisa tolong bantu umma memapah Sungmin?"

Namja yang dipanggil tadi pun ikut tersentak. Tersenyum kecut lalu mengangguk. "Ne ahjumma."

.

.

.

~TBC~

Terima kasih karena masih ada yang menunggu dan mereview ff ini, jeongmal gomawo^^

Gomawo untuk Ddhanifa aaolfa, cloud3024, YeWook yeoja, Kim Ayuni Lee, ywsfly3424, Enno KimLee, dhianelf4ever, Chisato Serizawa, Marcia Rena, Marcia Rena, dita, Kim ryeoliy, Redpurplewine, aoora, atas reviewnya :)

Hnn rencananya ff ini akan saya publish setelah UAS saya selesai tapi hitung-hitung sebagai perayaan ultah Wook *telat* jadi saya publish secepatnya

Dan sekalian pemberitahuan untuk ff saya yang chapter publish-nya agak telat karena adanya project UAS yang meronta-ronta minta diselesaikan #plak

Jika ada yang ingin chit chat dengan saya, bisa ke twitter saya : desaksugianti

Tidak mengharuskan untuk follow, karena saya dengan senang hati akan membalas mention^^ *sok artis* *ditabok* kkk~

At least, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review?

Gomawo^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Deg**

Entah kenapa jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada suatu hal yang membuat hatinya sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan saat mengetahui Jongwoon hanya tertarik pada Ryeowook. Yang ia tahu bahwa ada hal yang tak disukai saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Ya senyum Kyuhyun pada dongsaengnya.

"Minnie apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yang ditanya tersentak, sedetik kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Menatap sendu kepergian dua namja yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"Hmm ya sudah. Jongwoon bisa tolong bantu umma memapah Sungmin?"

Namja yang dipanggil tadi pun ikut tersentak. Tersenyum kecut lalu mengangguk. "Ne ahjumma."

.

.

.

Title: My Admirer and His brother

Rated: K

Cast: Kim JongWoon,

Kim RyeoWook,

Other Cast

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki ~('-'~) (~'-')~ gak terima? Silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kiri atas^^

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, typo.

Halooo reader *tebar bias* ff ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh YWS (YeWook Shipper) semoga bisa ff ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua^^

NO BASHING or FLAME

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Lah ngeyel?

Bruagh ... Tuiiiinggggg *tendang bareng ddangko brothers*

Masih gak ngerti?

*ambil wand* Avada Kedavra~ *ketawa puas bareng aunty Bellatrix*

#shyshycat Happy reading ~^^ *bow

.

.

.

Masih terlintas bayangan namja manis yang selalu ada dipikirannya beberapa minggu ini. Dan lagi ekspresi apa itu? Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi tersebut pada namja manisnya. Tersirat kesedihan pada manik caramelnya saat sang umma menyuruh Jongwoon mengantar Sungmin yang notabene adalah hyungnya untuk berjalan-jalan. Walau menutupinya dengan cara tersenyum dan menunduk, Jongwoon bisa merasakan bahwa Ryeowook -namja mungilnya- menahan sesuatu. Kekecewaan.

"Hyung."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Orang yang dipanggil hyung oleh namja manis bergigi kelinci tersebut masih asik dengan dunianya. Melamun. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada sang pujaan hati. Berbagai dugaan yang sedari tadi menari dengan indah dipikirannya akhirnya menemukan titik cerah dan ia mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan. Membuat namja tampan tersebut melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap ... bahwa Ryeowook cemburu? Berharap bahwa Ryeowook menyukai dirinya?

Sungmin yang sedari tadi merasa diacuhkan mendengus sebal, jemari lentiknya kini mendarat dengan indah pada lengan Jongwoon. "Aww" pekikan terdengar dari namja bersurai hitam tersebut. Menghentikan kursi roda yang sedari tadi dituntunnya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, berusaha mengurangi perih mungkin. Ya. Ia sedang kesakitan sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Sedang asik melamun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memukul tangannya.

Jongwoon memutar kursi roda tersebut, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menghadap dirinya. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin meminta penjelasan, terlihat dari tangannya yang ia kibas-kibaskan tadi di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin, pelaku dari pemukulan tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berdiri membentuk huruf V. Sedikit merasa bersalah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia kesal karena diacuhkan. Lagipula bukankah tujuan utama mereka dalah ke taman dan seharusnya mereka tadi belok ke kiri tapi? Namja tersebut menuntun dirinya dan kursi roda itu berjalan lurus. Entahlah mereka ada dimana sekarang. Salahkan Jongwoon yang sedari tadi melamun menyebabkan mereka sedikit tersesat mungkin.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala besarnya pasrah kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ya bagaimana pun Sungmin adalah hyung dari Ryeowook dan ia ingin menjaga imagenya dihadapan Sungmin. Tak mau mendapat predikat namja yang buruk dari namja cantik tersebut. Masa depannya terancam jika Sungmin mengadu pada Ryeowook tentang dirinya yang membentak Sungmin, ck. 'Kenapa harus serumit ini?'

Melihat senyuman Jongwoon, Sungmin terkekeh pelan, "Mianhae ne?" meminta maaf sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Mengeluarkan jurus bunny eyes attack pada Jongwoon, cara yang biasa ia keluarkan jika saat bersama Ryeowook. 'Mungkin ampuh' itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Namja cantik itu tahu jika Jongwoon pasti memaafkannya tapi tak ada salahnya jika ia berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan dengan permintaan maaf bukan?

Jongwoon mendesah pelan, "Ne ... Gwaenchana." balasnya sambil mengangguk. 'Yes!' Memutar kursi roda dan kembali menuntun benda berwarna biru tua tersebut. Namun beberapa langkah berjalan, langkahnya terhenti. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Sungmin kebingungan, 'Kenapa berhenti?' karena penasaran ia mendongak ke arah Jongwoon, mendapati namja tampan tersebut menatap lurus ke depan lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Sungmin yang sudah jengah akan keadaan tersebut akhirnya berbicara, "Hnn Jongwoon hyung."

Jongwoon -namja yang dipanggil namanya-terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang kini mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kebingungan. "Kenapa berhenti?" lanjutnya sambil menautkan kedua alis miliknya.

Jongwoon menjadi salah tingkah, entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, terlihat kerutan di dahinya. Seperti sedang berpikir keras. Tak mau berpikir terlalu lama akhirnya ia membuka suara, "Err Sungmin-ah."

"Ne?"

"Aku lupa jalan kearah taman." ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk kembali belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Membuat Sungmin sweatdrop seketika, 'Aku kira kenapa.'

.

.

.

Masih berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas, dengan langkah kaki yang cepat dan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam. "Mian" satu kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari namja tampan bersurai ikal pada namja manis disampingnya. Namja manis tersebut mendongak. Menatap, seakan meminta penjelasan dari namja tinggi tersebut. Dahinya berkerut belum bisa mencerna kenapa dia -Kyuhyun- meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun yang tahu arti tatapan Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. Tanpa diberi perintah dua kali, ia menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Ryeowook. Membuat namja yang kadar manisnya berlebihan tersebut sedikit tersentak.

"Mianhae karena ... " ucapan Kyuhyun terputus, terselip keraguan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ryeowook memiringkan kepala dan menautkan kedua alisnya, 'Apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun bicarakan?'

"Hhhh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat menyadari keterlambatan kerja otak Ryeowook sambil beberapa kali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ia meminta maaf.

"Hnn kajja." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Ryeowook, mengajak namja manis tersebut untuk kembali mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Tada! Kita sudah sampai di taman!" pekik Jongwoon kegirangan, namja tampan tersebut menari-nari tak jelas saat ini. Ya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu tersesat akhirnya mereka sampai di taman. Oh ayolah jangan bahas betapa lucunya raut wajah Jongwoon saat mendengar gerutuan tak jelas dari Sungmin karena kecerobohannya.

"Sungmin, kau-" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Sungmin sibuk menggosok matanya. Manik foxynya kini terlihat memerah seperti orang yang habis menangis, membuat dirinya semakin sulit untuk melihat Jongwoon.

Jongwoon terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti anak kecil, perlahan ia mendekatkan diri ke arah Sungmin. Meletakkan jemari mungilnya di sebelah pipi Sungmin dan mendekatkan jaraknya, berniat meniup kotoran yang mengganjal di mata Sungmin.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa berjalan cukup jauh, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengajak Ryeowook untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di taman rumah sakit ini. Merebahkan setengah badannya seakan melepas penat tak menghiraukan orang di sekitarnya. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mengerti dengan prilaku namja yang ada di sampingnya ini.

"Wookie ..." panggil Kyuhyun setelah menyamankan dirinya. Irisnya menatap Ryeowook yang sibuk memandangi beberapa penunggu pasien yang sedang asik bercengkrama, terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

"..."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Irisnya kini sedang sibuk menatap tajam ke satu arah. Entahlah sepertinya namja mungil ini menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, sedikit memaki Wookie di dalam hati. Merasa kesal pada namja mungil itu. Hey Kyuhyun sedang berbicara, tak ada salahnya kan jika namja mungil ini menghadap lawan bicaranya. Bahkan ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu err agak sedikit terlihat tak sopan?

Mengelus dadanya beberapa kali, berusaha bersabar karena hyungnya -anak kandung Heechul- lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

"Hiks" satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil milik Ryeowook, sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh pada namja manis tersebut.

"A ... Apa?" tanyanya tergagap. Sungguh dirinya sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan akan membuat Ryeowook menangis. Padahal ia sama sekali belum mengungkapkan kekesalannya, tapi kenapa namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya ini menangis? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dengan sigap maniknya mengikuti arah pandangan Ryeowook sedari tadi, merasa penasaran apa yang membuat dirinya menangis.

**Deg**

Ya akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa Ryeowook menangis. Melihat orang yang dicintai kini seintim itu namja lain, pantas jika Ryeowook merasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kini melihat Sungmin dan Jongwoon berada di seberang taman dengan posisi Jongwoon menghadap Sungmin yang ada di kursi roda. Jemari mungil miliknya menangkup sebelah pipi namja cantik tersebut dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Bukankah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman?

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Kyuhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di punggung Ryeowook mengelus perlahan berusaha membuat ia tenang. "Hiks" lagi, isakan itu kembali terdengar. Tak kuat mendengar isakan demi isakan yang lolos dari bibir mungil Ryeowook, Kyuhyun beralih memeluk namja mungil tersebut. Tangan yang sedari tadi berada di punggung Ryeowook beralih ke kepalanya. Mengelus surainya dengan lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali. Berusaha menghantarkan ketenangan, jika boleh jujur ia juga sakit sama seperti Ryeowook. Tapi ia berusaha mengesampingkan perasaannya, memilih untuk menenangkan Ryeowook, namja yang terlihat lebih rapuh dari dirinya.

"Gwaenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil kembali memejamkan mata. Mencoba melupakan apa yang telah ia lihat. Perlakuan yang sangat manis dari Kyuhyun, tampak seperti sepasang kekasih eoh? Dan itulah yang terlihat saat ini, jangan lupakan dua orang namja yang membuat hati mereka sakit seperti itu. Hnn sepertinya dunia cepat berputar.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah namja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tetesan air mata sudah terhenti, menyisakan jejak basah di pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk perlahan. Setelah menangis sampai puas dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, ia merasa ringan dan hatinya kembali teguh, meski beban di pundaknya sama sekali tak berkurang. Ia harus mampu. Semua ini memang kesalahannya. Mencintai orang yang 'dicintai' hyungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu meraih jemari Ryeowook, "Kajja kita berjalan-jalan sebentar lalu kembali, umma pasti sudah menunggu." ucapnya yang sekali lagi dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Ryeowook.

Tanpa disadari Jongwoon dan Sungmin terus memperhatikan mereka, yang tentu saja menimbulkan presepsi yang menghasilkan rasa sakit di hati mereka masing-masing. Bukankah kini mereka telah salah paham? Jika seperti ini siapa yang patut untuk disalahkan?

'Jangan menangis.'

.

.

.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batinnya. Matanya menerawang, mengingat kejadian yang beberapa waktu lalu dilihatnya. Ada rasa sesak yang menghampirinya, rasa sesak yang berbeda saat dirinya melihat Jongwoon dan Ryeowook bersama. Menekan bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit, berusaha mengurangi tapi tak berhasil. Sunggu menyakitkan saat menyaksikan Kyuhyun mendekap dongsaengnya dengan 'mesra' di taman, di hadapan banyak orang.

"Minnie, makanlah setelah itu kau harus minum obat." saran Heechul pada aegya tertuanya tersebut. Sungmin menoleh ke arah sang umma kemudian menggeleng perlahan, memilih melanjutkan lamunannya entah kemana.

Hhh~ Heehcul menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan kembali sendok yang digunakannya untuk menyuapi Sungmin di atas piring. Dibujuk beberapa kali pun Sungmin tetap tak mau makan, padahal ini sudah waktunya untuk meminum obat. Jongwoon yang mengetahui hal tersebut mendekat, "Biar aku saja yang membujuknya ahjumma. Kau bisa pergi sekarang." usulnya membuat Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ah~ gomawo Jong." balasnya kemudian menyerahkan piring yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "Jaga dia ne? Aku kembali sebentar lagi." tanpa mendengar jawaban Jongwoon, namja cantik itu bergegas mengambil tas kecilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Makanlah. Tak baik jika menyiksa dirimu seperti ini." Jongwoon beranjak dari posisinya lalu duduk di dekat ranjang Sungmin.

"Ayo ... Aa!"

Jongwoon menyodorkan makanan itu di bibir Sungmin. Kembali menggeleng, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Jongwoon dengan keras kepalanya mendorongkan makanan itu ke bibir Sungmin, membuat namja itu mau tak mau harus membuka mulutnya. Mengetahui makanan yang ia suapkan sudah berhasil masuk ke bibir Sungmin, Jongwoon tersenyum.

"Enak kan?"

Manik hitam itu tersenyum lebar. Sungmin yang memandang ekspresi yang tergambar jelas di wajah Jongwoon hanya bisa menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang yang dicintai serta diperhatikan, dan itu semua membuatnya sejenak lepas dari segala masalahnya.

"Gomawo hyung." ucap Sungmin selesai menelan makanannya, namja cantik itu tersenyum manis pada Jongwoon. Ia mengangguk sedetik kemudian membalas senyum Sungmin.

"Hnn ada yang ingin ku katakan..." Jongwoon yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk bubur dihadapannya menoleh, "... Ini tentang Wookie."

.

.

.

Sepulangnya Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun ke apartement mereka, menyisakan keheningan diantara dua bersaudara ini. Tak pernah sebelumnya kedua saudara yang saling menyayangi ini menjaga jarak. Ryeowook sedikit merutuki sikapnya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan topik pembicaraan yang tepat dengan hyungnya ini.

"Wookie-ah, kemarilah." panggil Sungmin pada dongsaengnya tersebut. Memecah keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan bernuansa putih ini. Merubah posisinya yang sedari tadi tertidur menjadi bersandar di ranjangnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Ne hyung."

"Terkadang di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang harus diungkapkan dan tak harus diungkapkan." jelasnya saat Ryeowook sudah duduk di dekatnyanya. Membelai surai coklatnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Sungmin yang seperti itu, tak seperti biasanya.

"Aku tak tahu, apakah aku ini telah tersesat ataukah menyesatkan diri sendiri. Aku... aku..."

Sungmin memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku merasa telah mengkhianati dan dikhianati..."

Ryeowook tercekat. Tangan dan kakinya serasa bergetar. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Hyung ..."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud Wookie, bukan engkau yang bersalah. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja, kini aku bingung. Aku tersesat dan tak bisa memilih ataupun menetapkan hatiku."

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin lekat-lekat. air mata sudah nyaris tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Rasa bersalah yang amat besar pada hyungnya itu seolah menyumbat nafasnya dan membuatnya amat sesak.

Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dalam beberapa saat. Deru nafas bisa terdengar jelas di antara pergolakkan batin mereka berdua.

Air mata menetes dalam gerak lambat dari pelupuk mata Ryeowook. Tangan itu segera mengusapnya dan sekali menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan lagi patahan kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Maaf jika aku bukanlah hyung yang baik." tambahnya kemudian meraih tubuh Ryeowook, berusaha memeluk dongsaeng tersayangnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Manik Jongwoon mengikuti kegiatan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di kamar mereka.

"Kyu, kau membuat-ku pusing." ucap Jongwoon sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. 'Apa salahku?'

Merasa seperti de' javu, eoh?

_Tok_ _tok tok~_

Mendengar ketukan perlahan pada pintunya, Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang bertengkar meributkan sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Masuk."

_Ceklek_

Namja berparas malaikat tersebut melangkah perlahan, menuju ke tempat kedua namja yang sudah dianggap adik kandungnya tersebut. Kalian berdua, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" teriaknya pada namja-namja tampan tersebut. Membuat mereka merengut kesal. 'Hah, Leeteuk hyung menyebalkan!' batin keduanya lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Kalian membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku, eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik. Aigoo~ bukankah kedua namja tampan itu berbicara di dalam hati? Kenapa masih terdengar juga? Ckckck.

"Sudahlah, aku kesini ingin memberikan ini." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan amplop yang masih tertutup rapat. Terlihat tanda yang tak asing lagi bagi penduduk Korea Selatan, tanda kepolisian pusat.

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraih amplop yang ada di tangan leader mereka, Leeteuk. Bergegas membukanya, berharap bahwa apa yang mereka harapkan menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Heechul, Sungmin dan Ryeowook kini tengah asik bercengkrama membicarakan tentang kehidupan yang nanti akan mereka jalani saat Sungmin sudah dinyatakan sembuh dan bisa beristirahat dirumah. Gelak tawa menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Hnn Minnie, Wookie bagaimana hubungan kalian dengan Kyu juga Jong?" Sungmin dan Ryeowook menautkan kedua alis mereka. Kenapa tiba-tiba sang umma menanyakan tentang mereka berdua? "Umma rasa mereka serius dengan perasaan mereka." tambah Heechul tiba-tiba hingga menimbulkan suasana tegang pada ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin melirik sekilas pada Ryeowook lalu keduanya tersenyum manis, dengan kerlingan jahil mereka menggoda sang umma. "Rahasia!" pekik mereka berbarengan lalu saling memeluk satu sama lain. Hah~ kegembiraan yang sebenarnya.

_Tok tok tok~_

Terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu ruangan, membuat ketiga namja cantik ini menghentikan aktifitas mereka yang saling menggoda satu sama lain.

"Masuklah." perintah Heechul tanpa menanyakan siapa yang datang menemui mereka. Ia sudah tau siapa yang akan datang, bukan paranormal dan sebagainya. Tadi pagi Kyuhyun menghubungi dirinya, mengatakan bahwa mereka hari ini akan berkunjung karena kebetulan jadwal mereka sedang kosong.

_Ceklek_

Terlihat kepala besar yang menyembul dari celah pintu yang terbuka, ya kalian tau sendiri kan siapa orangnya?

"Kemarilah Jong." Heechul menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong yang ada di samping dirinya, bergeser dan memberikan celah diantara dirinya dan Ryeowook agar Jongwoon bisa duduk di dekat Ryeowook.

Jongwoon mengangguk perlahan kemudian mengambil tempat yang sudah disediakan untuk dirinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Haha jangan tanyakan namja keturunan lucifer tersebut. Eh? Hnn baik-baik saat ini akan kujelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu merengut sebal karena dirinya diacuhkan oleh Heechul karena keberadaan Jongwoon.

Bukankah ia magnae disini? Tapi kenapa Jongwoon yang diperlakukan spesial oleh sang umma, bukan hanya umma, kedua hyung tirinya pun memperlakukan Jongwoon dengan manis. Hhh~ kadar cemburumu terlalu berlebihan evil magnae.

Entah sejak kapan Heechul beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, kini ia berdiri di samping Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak namja tersebut. "Jangan merengut seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek." ucapnya sambil beberapa kali mengelus surai kecoklatan sang aegya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan lembut tersebut merubah raut wajahnya yang masam dan tersenyum ke arah sang umma. "Ne umma."

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang seperti anak kecil. Untung saja umma mereka sabar dalam menghadapi bocah setan ini, jika tidak entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Sungguh sangat bersyukur bahwa jiwa keibuan Heechul begitu kuat sehingga Kyuhyun dengan mudah melunak pada dirinya.

"Hey hey hey kalian melupakan appa kalian yang tampan ini, eoh?" tanya seorang namja tampan berkacamata. Masih melekat jas putih kebanggaannya, menandakan bahwa namja tersebut selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, menyesalkan sifat appanya yang terlalu narsis. Hey Kyuhyun, lihatlah! Bukankah dirimu juga sama narsisnya dengan sang appa? Jadi jangan salahkan sikap appamu dan jika ia menyebalkan dengan sifat narsisnya berarti secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu menyebalkan, bukan? Kkk~

Heechul menggelengkan kepala heran dengan tingkah laku suaminya, sudah dewasa tapi masih bersikap seperti anak-anak. Tapi tetap saja, ia mencintai namja China yang kini mejadi suaminya.

"Jadi apa kabar gembira yang kalian bawa?" tanya namja cantik tersebut sambil bergantian menatap Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon tajam.

Jongwoon menyodorkan berkas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, sama seperti kemarin dari berkas tersebut terlihat simbol kepolisian Seoul. Melihat Jongwoon mengeluarkan berkas tersebut, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan mengernyit heran, 'Apa mereka melakukan kesalahan?'

Hhh~ "Jangan memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kabar gembira? Bukan kabar buruk jadi tenang saja." komentar pedas yang siapa lagi jika bukan berasal dari Kyuhyun. Ia jengah mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari semua orang yang kini ada di ruangan tersebut terutama Sungmin.

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya imut, membuat Jongwoon yang ada di samping Ryeowook harus setengah mati menahan keinginannya 'menerkam' namja yang kadar manisnya melebihi gula tersebut. "Lalu itu untuk apa?" namja pemilik suara tenor itu kini bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk berkas yang ada di depannya.

Tak mau memperkeruh suasana, Kyuhyun meraih berkas tersebut dan membukanya. Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan beberapa foto. "Baik, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh polisi bahwa hal yang dialami Sungmin bukan kecelakaan melainkan percobaan pembunuhan." jelas Kyuhyun, seketika membuat suasana ruangan semakin panas.

"Ya saat Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa mobil yang menabrak Sungmin mempercepat laju mobilnya, disana terdapat kejanggalan dan akhirnya atas desakan dan beberapa saksi mata, polisi yang menyelidiki kasus ini memulai pencarian dan melakukan tindakan." sambung Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "Dan pelakunya adalah ... Fans fanatik Jongwoon hyung."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut terperangah, "Mianhae, jika ini membuat kalian tidak nyaman." ucap Jongwoon penuh penyesalan. Namja tampan tersebut merasa serba salah, merasa menyesal karena tidak mampu melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Hankyung tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Jongwoon, "Ini bukan salahmu, kau tak pernah menyuruh mereka melakukan ini kan? Jangan khawatir kami mempercayaimu." ucapnya bijak. Bersikap seperti kepala rumah tangga yang sebenarnya. Sungguh beruntung mereka memiliki keluarga yang saling melengkapi seperti ini.

"Ne hyung, lagipula mereka sudah ditangkap bukan? Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." tambah Kyuhyun yang membuat perasaan Jongwoon sedikit lega. Setidaknya calon adik iparnya ini bisa mengerti. Kkk~

"Sudahlah Jong sekarang kau harus bisa menjaga uri Wookie, buatlah ia nyaman berada di dekatmu, arra?" wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah mendengar perkataan err ani lebih tepatnya terdengar seperti sedikit paksaan pada Jongwoon.

"Ne ahjumma, pasti!" balas Jongwoon penuh semangat kemudian melirik Ryeowook beberapa kali. Heechul tertawa pelan lalu memeluk lengan kekar milik Hankyung, "Baiklah, umma dan appa ada janji dengan klien. Jadi anak yang baik ne?"

"Ne umma appa" balas mereka berempat kompak lalu melambaikan tangan mereka.

Dan ...

Suasana kembali canggung, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai, "Kyu ... Aku ingin bicara berdua di taman, bisakah kau mengantarku?" tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan membuat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon menoleh kearahnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut menepuk pipinya, 'Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?'

Kkk~ Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Jongwoon tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun, "Kau sedang tak bermimpi magnae, jadi mau mengantarku tidak?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Suara lembut milik Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, membuat namja bersuara bass tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dan mengambil kursi roda yang terdapat di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dengan cekatan namja tampan tersebut membantu Sungmin duduk di kursi rodanya. Menuntun kursi roda tersebut keluar, saat akan menutup daun pintu terlihat Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya seakan mengatakan "Hwaiting Wookie!" Setelah itu sosok mereka menghilang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, taman. Perlahan namja tampan bersurai ikal kecoklatan tersebut membantu Sungmin untuk turun dari kursi rodanya dan duduk di bangku taman.

Ya selama dirumah sakit Sungmin belum boleh keluar dari lingkungan rumah sakit bukan? Walaupun pelaku tabrak lari sudah ditangkap dan tak mungkin mencelakainya lagi tapi keadaan Sungmin masih tetap lemah. Ia juga masih harus menjalani sedikit terapi pemulihan agar dirinya bisa berjalan seperti dulu.

"Aku takut..." ucapannya menggantung, membuat Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Semua yang kupandang tiba-tiba mengabur dan semakin menghilang. Saat aku coba memangggil semua bayang, hanya satu yang bisa menampakkan semuanya, dan itu hanya dirimu, bukan Jongwoon hyung."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tak ada yang bisa menutupi keterkejutan yang mengambang jelas pada ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Irisnya menatap tajam Sungmin, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam manik indah tersebut, tapi yang ia temui adalah sebuah kejujuran. Otaknya masih mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Semua itu terdengar sangat tak mungkin.

"A ... Apa?"

Suara lirih itu terdengar keras diantara kesunyian. Sosok bersurai hitam itu tak bergeming, matanya terus menatap pepohonan di hadapannya dengan sendu. Namja bersurai coklat itu kini bergeser di tempat duduknya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa merespon apa pun yang terjadi ketika sosok di hadapannya semakin mendekat. Dekat dan memutus semua jarak diantara mereka ketika kedua bibir lembut itu saling menyentuh.

Kyuhyun yang amat terkejut mulai meleleh dalam ciuman manis, rindu, tenang dan nyaman, menghambur dalam sanubari mereka, mengalir melalui celah-celah pembuluh darah mereka dan mengedarkannya ke seluruh tubuh. Tangan kekar miliknya menyusup ke pinggang Sungmin, menggesek perlahan material halus di sana, kemudian mendekapnya erat.

"Kyu..."

Sungmin melepaskan kecupannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Aroma khas Kyuhyun yang elegan memasuki indera penciumannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Selama ini, ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ketika berada di dekapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bergeser menyamankan posisinya ketika merasakan Kyuhyun terdiam mendekap dirinya dengan erat. Ia merasa kehangatan yang nyaman dan terlindungi.

"Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menyatakan cinta, apapun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ia sudah siap untuk menerimanya. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan bukan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Sungmin yang masih malu-malu, membuat dirinya tampak semakin manis menurut Kyuhyun. Dan terlihat namja tampan itu sangat menyukainya. Perlahan meraih dagu Sungmin, mau tak mau membuat namja tersebut mendongak, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Minnie-ah."

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jongwoon saat melihat Ryeowook yang hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya semula. Ia mengernyit tak suka saat Jongwoon mengintrograsinya seperti ini, merasa seperti tahanan yang akan melarikan diri. Tak mau menambah masalah namja mungil itu kembali duduk di tempat semula, mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada orang tuanya. Jongwoon terkekeh geli melihat sang pujaan hati merajuk seperti itu, 'Neomu kyeopta~'

"Kenapa memasang wajah seimut itu, eum?" tanyanya sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Ryeowook, mau tak mau membuat namja manis tersebut mendongak lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang kesal, tau!" teriaknya tak terima dan Jongwoon kembali tertawa. "Yak! Jangan tertawa. Tak ada yang lucu!" pekiknya dan mendirikan tubuhnya, membiarkan Jongwoon yang masih terduduk di bangku.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau mau kemana eoh?"

"Pergi! Lagipula tak ada yang bisa kukerjakan disini."

"Mwo? Aniya! Tidak akan kuijinkan kau meninggalkanku, walau sedetik saja!"

Menarik Ryeowook ke pelukannya ketika ia akan meninggalkan ruangan. Memeluknya erat-erat, sampai-sampai Ryeowook kesulitan untuk bernafas.

_Tak_

"Appo." teriak Jongwoon saat Ryeowook menginjak kakinya. Yah kalau tidak dengan cara seperti itu, ia tak tau bagaimana caranya melepaskan pelukan namja tampan dihadapannya ini. "Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh?" hardiknya kesal. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja tidak." balasnya sambil sedikit terkekeh. Matanya yang sipit kembali menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryeowook, Jongwoon menarik tubuhnya, mengajak namja manis itu untuk berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Hyunghhh" Jongwoon terus memeluk Ryeowook tanpa menyadari Ryeowook yang mulai sesak di dalam pelukannya.

"Hyunghhhh ... Sesakk" ucapnya lebih keras agar Jongwoon mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Mi ... Mianhae Wookie." melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook, kini meraih jemari miliknya. Ia kembali menatap Ryeowook dan memfokuskan diri pada maniknya. Dan jangan tanyakan Ryeowook, namja manis itu kini sedang menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

"Entah aku harus memulai dari mana, tapi ..."

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa sih?"

"Oke." Jongwoon kembali menatap manik Ryeowook. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya pada dirimu, tapi kau tak menjawabnya. Kau tak mengatakan apapun sampai akhirnya aku merasa harus menghilangkan perasaan ini apalagi saat melihatmu dan Kyuhyun waktu itu."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jongwoon dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, berniat melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Sampai akhirnya Sungmin mengaku bahwa semua barang pemberiannya berasal dan atas usul dari dirimu. Bukan hanya itu, Kyuhyun juga menunjukkan satu hal yang mengejutkan."

Jongwoon merogoh saku belakang celananya, mencari benda yang sedari tadi memang dipersiapkan olehnya. "Gomawo" jemari mungil miliknya meletakkan saputangan tersebut ke pemilik yang sebenarnya. Ya Sungmin sudah memberitahu semuanya dan Kyuhyun membantu menunjukkan buktinya.

Jongwoon tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam jemari yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya tersebut dengan erat, "Wookie-ah ... Aku bukanlah orang yang romantis, tak-" ucapan Jongwoon terputus seketika, bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh bibir mungil milik Ryeowook. Namja mungil tersebut memilih untuk menutup rapat bibir namja yang berhasil merebut hatinya, tak peduli apa yang akan ada dipikiran Jongwoon saat ini yang ia tau hanya satu. Kim Ryeowook mencintai Kim Jongwoon.

Perlahan Ryeowook melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua, jemarinya beralih mengelus surai hitam Jongwoon dengan lembut, "Tak perlu pandai merangkai kata-kata indah dan menjadikannya sebuah puisi, tak perlu menciptakan lagu dan menyanyikannya untukku, tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang di luar akal sehat agar aku menerimamu. Karena aku mencintaimu, bukan puisimu, bukan lagumu, bukan suaramu dan hal-hal aneh lainnya."

Mata Jongwoon berbinar mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook, "Jadi?"

"Hmm" balasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Jongwoon kembali bersemangat, menggendong namja manis tersebut dan memutarnya. Meluapkan semua kegembiraannya.

"Ya! Hyung turunkan aku! Ini dirumah sakit, jangan membuat keributan!" pekik Ryeowook sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongwoon. Ia menyeringai, menurunkan tubuh ringan Ryeowook. Mendekatkan dirinya pada, sampai terdengar deru nafas keduanya.

_Chu_~

Ciuman lembut dari bibir Jongwoon, membuat Ryeowook terdiam seketika. Masih belum bisa merespon apa yang dilakukan namja tampan ini. Sedetik kemudian, iris caramelnya tertutup. Menikmati prilaku Jongwoon pada bibirnya. Dirasa kekurangan oksigen, Jongwoon melepaskan pagutannya pada Ryeowook. Di hapusnya sisa saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Ryeowook.

"Gomawo." ucapnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook berkali-kali.

"Ne" balasnya malu-malu, memainkan ujung pakaiannya. Merasa grogi mungkin.

"Oh iya, ternyata kau begitu memperhatikanku ya?" tanya Jongwoon dengan nada menggoda, menaik turunkan alisnya, ckck. Wajah manis Ryeowook kini bersemu merah, aigooo kau sungguh pandai menggoda Ryeowook eoh?

Prilaku menggemaskan Ryeowook membuat Jongwoon mengacak surai hitam berantakannya, "Sudah! Aku benar-benar tak tahan untuk menerkam-mu!" jerit Jongwoon frustasi. Dengan seringaianya ia mengangkat Ryeowook ala bridal style, merebahkan tubuh ringkih tersebut di sofa lalu menindihnya.

"Ya lepaskan! Dasar namja mesum!"

.

.

.

**~END~**

Hehe-" ini apa coba-_- gak ada romantis-romantisnya-_- dan jadiannya gak elit sumpah *ditimpuk* akhirnya publish dan langsung end. Mianhae karena mungkin banyak yang berharap kalo endingnya gak secepet ini.-. Oke sip *dibacok* *sok tau*

Mianhae karena publishnya lamaaaaaaaa banget, ya mau bagaimana lagi saya juga punya kewajiban untuk menyelesaikan kuliah saya di semester ini. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau menunggu ff abal dengan cerita yang pasaran seperti ini. Walau sempet down karena ff ini dihapus akhirnya semangat nulis muncul lagi karena banyak yang ngasi support. Sekali lagi **Gamshahamnida ***bow bareng YeWook* ^^

At least adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review? ^^


End file.
